Like A Boss
by Gintsuki of the Rain
Summary: Haruno Sakura, Dresses like she's in mourning, has the skills of an ANBU, PINK hair, DATED my brother a few years back, and yet... I have never heard of the girl. Started out SasuSaku.. but because I haven't actually put any SasuSaku stuff in it, I may end up leaving it ItaSaku. Fans will decide. Rated M for bad language.
1. New Girl

Untitled, because I don't have one, and I won't have one till I get a stroke of absolute GENIUS! Also suggestions are much appreciated. But for now it shall be _Untitled_…

A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah! WHATEVER AT LEAST I'M WRITING! Besides, having more projects, means I'll update more often, and a lot more randomly. And I honestly don't know why I bother with the Author notes, cuz I know from experience that if someone is bored their just going to skip it, and I also know that not too many pplz read my stories, so there is no need to hurry up and update because few ppl read them, and fewer ppl review them. And SOME PEOPLE (whom shall remain nameless) Only give one worded reviews! I mean yes, it's a review, and I appreciate it, but hey, at least tell me what about it you liked so I can continue some funny shit like that.

Rated M for swearing, and although it may not seem like it, I just want to stay on the safe side, because I swear in fan-fiction, and the readers laugh. But when you swear in an actual novel, your publisher tends to have you re-edit your book. Meaning re-read your ENTIRE novel, and basically re-write the entire story. I mean yes, some swearing is allowed. But not _Nearly_ as much as I like to write on here. And now I'm babbling. ON WITH THE STORY!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or any of its Characters. Especially Lee! And uh, Yeah that's about it, enjoy.

Normal P.O.V.

Chapter One

_New Girl_

~Teenagers yapping...~

more yapping...

"Ahem... Attention class."

Yappity, yap, yap, yap...

~Twitch~ Kakashi was getting annoyed.

"Can I have your attention please?"

Yap, yap, yappity, yap, yap.

"SHUT YOUR FREAKING YAPPERS! AND **SIT DOWN!**"

Silence...

"Now then, as none of you have bothered to notice, we have a new student this year. And seems how I don't have anything prepared for our first class, maybe if we ask her _really_ nicely, she might tell us about herself. Miss Haruno?" Kakashi signaled for the new girl to come in. "Why don't you tell the class a little about your life." Kakashi said, and sat down. Sasuke turned his attention from the window he'd been looking out, and towards the new girl. 'Tch, new fan-girl.' He thought to himself. This 'new fan-girl', he was supposedly looking at, she had pink hair reaching past her waist. Her eyes were emerald green, but held nothing in them, completely blank, unlike most Kunoichi her age. Her clothes were black, like funeral black, not emo black. She wore a three-quarter sleeve shirt, the neck line only about two inches below her collarbone, leggings, and a mini skirt, with Shinobi sandal-boots. Her jewelry was a pair of black stud earrings, and a black lace necklace with what looked like a broken crystal heart jewel. And she was currently glaring into the space time continuum. 'er… no.' Sasuke noted, she was glaring at… Him? 'weird' he thought. She then cleared her throat, ensuring she had the entire class's attention. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I am an ANBU level special Jounin, and plan on taking the ANBU exam in the spring, directly after my eighteenth birthday, making me seventeen now for those of you who can't do math." She looked pointedly at Naruto, whom was scratching his head in confusion. And Sasuke smirked; he liked this girl's attitude. "I am the apprentice, and God-daughter to the Godaime Hokage, whom is also my legal guardian, and the _Only_ reason I am attending public school for senior year is under direct order of the Godaime, or else none of you would know I even existed. My father died before I was born, and my mother two years later. I was placed in foster care until the Godaime was able to rein in her drinking problem, five years ago. I don't like people, or to associate with them. I have no friends, nor do I want any. I also have a tendency to break things, inanimate object aren't the only choice." She glared once again. "And for those of you who are wondering, yeah, pink **IS** my natural color." She stopped talking and turned to Kakashi, coughing slightly nervously he asked, "Er… what are your talents, and your specialties in the Ninja field? Do you have any hobbies?" She glared at him again, and turned to face the class once more. "I'm a medic obviously, but I specialize in the silent assassination technique. Poison for my half brained class mates. As for the girls wondering where my makeup is, I don't wear any, it's useless, and annoying, and makes your acne worse. As for natural talents, I have observational skills that would kick Sherlock's ass. And most would consider it a blessing, however every blessing has its curse, and that's where Sherlock's bluntness comes in, so yeah, you ask me a straight question, I'll give you a straight answer, and I don't care if you feel offended. As far as hobbies go, I train, I heal, and I avoid socializing as often as possible. Am I done?" she asked Kakashi, this time simply inclining her head in his direction. Kakashi's eye crinkled in his signature smile, "About this keen observation of yours, can we have a demonstration?" she shot him a look which clearly stated, 'I know where you live, and I will destroy you.' before she gave an exasperated sigh, and glared at Sasuke, then pointed at him, and began her demonstration. "The guy in the desk by himself. Nearly all the girls in this room are a part of his fan-club, he's top of his class, and captain of the soccer team, as well as class president. A member of the Uchiha clan, if his clan emblem is any indicator, and every fan-girl in the room hates my guts, because he's been staring at me since I opened my mouth. One more thing, if any fan-girl, or fan-gay believes for one second that I'm interested in him. Then know that I would sooner sleep in the old graveyard on a full moon." After her last statement, every girl in the room believed she had some sort of mental disease, Naruto was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. And Kakashi was coughing to hide his laugh, meanwhile the rest of the class were snickering and laughing. "That's very interesting Miss Sakura. Care to explain how you figured all that out?" Kakashi asked, getting thoroughly amused by this time. She nodded "You can tell by looking at him that he's an Uchiha, even without the emblem, as he bares an incredible resemblance to the rest of his family, but mostly his mother and brother. Also from looking at him you can tell he's highly intelligent, there is a class president badge clipped to the pocket of his pants, and the fact that he sits by himself gives the hint that everyone in his class either, feels inferior, is afraid of him, or in the blond guys' case, hates his guts. Next is the soccer badges that decorate his school bag, you only have all of them if you are the captain, or he wouldn't have so many. And the fan-girls had a killing aura erupting around them even before I entered the room, meanwhile they've all been sending me silent death threats since the guy started staring at me." Kakashi was now having the time of his life. "That's very interesting Miss Sakura. Any other students stand out? Or have you observed all of them by now?" he asked, "I pretty much have pegged all of them by now." "Would you like to continue then?" "Whatever." And so she went on, pissing off a lot of fan-girls, and a few egotistical guys in the class. Until she came to our favorite Konoha twelve. "The blond woman in the front is of the Yamanaka clan, Ino I believe, by the way I love your shoes. She gets embarrassed when anyone brings up the fact that she was formerly an Uchiha fan-girl. She's also head cheerleader. The guy sleeping on the desk next to her, is a Nara, incredibly lazy, but a genius never the less, first to make Chunin out of his Genin graduates. Akimichi Chouji and I met last year, so I won't even pretend I just figured him out. We know very little about each other anyway. The two behind him are of the Hyuuga clan, cousins, he a genius prodigy branch member, and she a timid, yet strong and powerful main house member. The girl with the buns in the desk next to theirs, is an orphan as well, and judging from the death glare, doesn't trust easily. The blond idiot sitting in front of her, is the pervert Uzumaki Naruto, trained by his Godfather, and equally, if not more so, perverted, master Jiraiya. Author of the pornographic book the sensei is holding. The weirdo sitting next to him has a freaky obsession with Maito Gai. He will also earn himself a one way ticket to hell if he doesn't stop staring at me like that. The two in the back desk next to Uchiha that are whispering about my mental health, are an Inuzuka, and an Aburame. Yes guys, when I said ANBU level, it included being able to hear you from across the room. And finally the fuming red head in front of the Uchiha, sharing a desk with buns. Is Karin, we met when her family temporarily took me in during my years of foster care. Put simply, she hates me for breathing, the feeling is pretty much mutual, except I don't doodle in my note book about planning her death, and anyone who thinks they can get information about me, my past, or myself in general is hopelessly wrong because she knows less about me then she does about math. And _**that's**_ saying something." At this the entire class burst into laughter, even Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru (Whom Ino had rudely awakened) chuckled. "Sensei, there's only one seat, so I already know where I'm going. Can I sit down now? " she asked Kakashi, "Sure Sakura. Alright class, only thirty minutes left, so the rest of class will be a free period." And he then resumed reading his book. Sakura walked to the back of the class room to sit next to Sasuke whose two seated desk was the only one that had a seat open. "Sasuke, would you mind moving your bag please?" she asked, while glaring at him, and he obligingly moved the bag. "How did you…" "Know your name was Sasuke? Firstly, we've met before, but were too young to remember much of anything. And secondly, I dated your older brother Itachi. By the way, besides the hair style, you two are the same." Sasuke could only stare dumbfounded, but Sakura spoken the last part with so much venom, as to ensure he didn't ask the questions he so badly wanted to.

_**TBC**_

A/N: For future reference, Itachi is only three years older than Sasuke and Sakura, and Naruto, and the gang. And Lee, Tenten (buns, epic! Lol), and Neji are all eighteen/seventeen like the rest of them, depending on when their Bdays are. So hope you're enjoying this.


	2. Information on Sakura

_Information on Sakura_

A/N: I'm still working on a title for this fic, something like 'Emo Sakura' but that's lame, or 'Senior Year' but that sucks to. I'm sorry to say that my creativity for this story only extends as far as the plot. Maybe that's what I'll call it, '_The Plot!_' DUDE that looks totally intimidating...

Maybe not, as mentioned before, suggestions are welcome. DON'T FORGET TO TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT ME, AND REVIEW PLEASE!

_**Disclaimer:**_ if I owned Itachi... er, I mean Naruto, then I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction, now would I? ~crickets chirping~ uh, thought not.

FINE BE THAT WAY, JUST READ THE DAMN STORY THEN!

Normal P.O.V.

Sasuke walked through the front door and threw his jacket on the rack. "Ka-san I'm home." I said, and Mikoto came running from the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron. "Sasuke dear, how was school?" she asked, giving him a quick hug. "Fine, new student this year, seems nice enough. She's a medic Ninja, and is on an ANBU level skill, but hasn't taken the exam yet." He told her a simple white lie about the new girl's attitude in order to keep her at bay. "Where is Itachi? I need to talk to him." Sasuke asked, "In his room dear, I'll just go finish dinner. Don't forget to clean up. Your Father will be absent tonight, due to a mission." She then retreated into the kitchen once more.

"Come in Otouto." Itachi's voice sounded through his bedroom door, no sooner than Sasuke had arrived at it. (A/N: cuz _**HELLS Yeah**_ Itachi is just plain _**HOTT**_ Like that! Ahem... er, you can continue now. Please ignore my fangirl-ish outburst. I BEG YOU)

Sasuke entered the room and shut the door behind him. Itachi turned his desk chair around to face his brother, "What is it you need little brother?" Itachi asked, "I wish to inquire about a few things." He replied, Itachi inclined his head slightly, a signal for Sasuke to continue. "Are you acquainted with a Haruno Sakura by any chance?" He asked blankly, Itachi smirked, now giving Sasuke his full attention. "So Tsunade finally snapped and forced poor Sakura-chan to attend High school. That is very interesting." Itachi speculated, then turned to Sasuke once more. "What is it you wish to know?" "Everything you know about her, if you would Aniki." Despite popular belief, the Uchiha brothers got along quite well, Itachi even tolerated Naruto at times. And Sasuke hated Kisame, but hey, thaz just the way he rolls. Put simply, Itachi and Sasuke got along, most of the time.

"Her father was Haruno Saru, he was an ANBU killed in action by his partner whom went rogue. Saru's funeral was two months before Sakura was even born. Her mother was Haruno Tsuki, she was a civilian, and died of cancer the same week Sakura turned two years old. So as is needless to say, she never knew either of her parents'. In their will however, Tsunade was named legal Guardian because she was the only friend her mother had that was absolutely trust worthy after her fathers' murder. However, being an alcoholic denied Tsunade-sama the right to raise Sakura until she could get her drinking under control. This was the reason Sakura was placed in foster care, until five years ago when Tsunade was cleared to take care of her. That was when I met her." Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question, and Itachi continued. "Well she was passed from foster home to foster home, as I said, and Tsunade was only able to visit semi annually due to her duties as Hokage. And this was the same reason I came to meet Sakura, or re-meet her technically. I can see you are confused brother, I will explain. Years ago, when you were about four, we took in Sakura temporarily as her foster family, however she was relocated not three months later, as Mother still took on minor missions from time to time, and father was still taking them full time. Now where was I?" Itachi asked, forgetting what his point was. And Sasuke, although slightly shocked, was able to assist him. "Meeting Sakura on account the Hokage was preoccupied." he reminded Itachi. "Ah yes, thank you Sasuke. Tsunade was pronounced legally capable of caring for the girl, and sent me to pick her up at the gate, where her most recent foster parents' would drop her off earlier in the day. Granted I didn't remember this girl at all, and I still don't remember the three short months she spent with us. I had to ask mother to inform me of that." Itachi let a small smile in memory, which didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. "However, when I appeared using the transportation Jutsu to deliver her to Lady Tsunade, have you any idea what she said to me?" Sasuke remained silent, waiting for his brother to continue. "She said, '_There was no need to mask your presence and transport behind me. I'm not impressed, and I caught your chakra signature twenty minutes ago Itachi-san. As soon as you were within a mile of my location._'" Sasuke was immensely impressed, "Seriously!" he asked/demanded, Itachi nodded. "I think it goes without saying that I was incredibly impressed. You see I later learned that when Tsunade was able to visit her, she brought her training scrolls, which not only trained Sakura's mind, but also summoned shadow clones of Tsunade-sama's to train Sakura physically. So it was almost like Tsunade found a loop hole and raised her anyway. But to Sakura it just wasn't the same, she developed emotional problems with attachment to people, so she is non-social. The first six or seven months she spent living with Tsunade she didn't even regard her as family, only with spite. But she has slowly come to love the Hokage as the mother she never knew." Itachi concluded, "So… when did you two start dating?" Sasuke couldn't help the question, it just slipped. Itachi raised one perfect eyebrow ever so slightly. "And how, may I ask, did you come across this piece of information? Not even Mother knew of my and Sakura's relationship. Though how father was able to keep it from her Kami only knows!" Sasuke then proceeded to explain Sakura's introduction at school, right up till the part where she asked him to move his bag from her seat. "When she came to sit by me, she addressed me by my first name, and explained that, first, we had met before, and second, she used to date you." Sasuke finished, and Itachi smirked. "That's Sakura, ever the blunt, straight forward girl I knew. Yes Sasuke we dated for the entire year after that second/first encounter, but the separation was by mutual agreement, and she holds no more hatred and spite towards me, than she does towards the rest of humanity. (Tsunade-sama excluded of course)." Sasuke nodded, "So that is to say?" "That she could find me dead from blood loss on a marble floor, and her only concern would be whether or not she had to clean up the mess." Sasuke cringed at the mental image, and Itachi smirked turning back to his mission report. Shortly thereafter, he noticed that Sasuke was lingering a bit longer than necessary, and turned towards him again. "Was there anything else Sasuke?" "Uh, yeah. Um, she mentioned not participating in any ANBU exams until after she turned eighteen. It was almost obvious that she wants to be ANBU, why the unnecessary wait?" Itachi nodded in understanding, truth be told there was no age limit to becoming ANBU. Itachi himself had reached the rank at thirteen, and almost immediately was appointed as a captain. "Sakura's father knew in advance that she would be born a girl. And put in his will that she was not to undertake the ANBU entrance exams until she was eighteen. And in so, she has the experience and skill required, she only lacks the title. Last I heard she planned on taking them after graduation. Speaking of which, they are assigning squads aren't they?" Sasuke shook his head, "They were going to assign Squads, but they decided that they would have us go through a group gym course for three months, then allow us to make our own Squads. Some squads will have four people though. Also, Sakura told the class today she would be taking the ANBU exams directly after her birthday." Itachi sat back in his chair. "Well that's no good. She's likely to request individuality. Who changed the set up?" Itachi asked. "Tsunade." "Well now it makes sense. Sakura was probably not pleased with the idea of spending senior year in public school, and cut a deal with Tsunade." Sasuke nodded at the logic Itachi had placed before him. "SASUKE, ITACHI, DINNER IS READY!" Said brothers' covered their ears simultaneously, "She does realize, that with our trained senses, and heightened hearing she doesn't need to scream, right?" Sasuke asked, reaching up and rubbing his temples in hopes of easing the pounding in his head. "**NOW BOYS!**" Itachi closed his eyes, and rubbed his own temples. "Apparently not." He responded, and they both went down to dinner.

_**TBC**_

A/N: I am well aware that this one sucked, so review and tell me anyways, okay?

But no, really, where else was Sasuke gonna get information on Sakura? Karin don't know JACK SHIT! And asking Naruto would be like asking an ice cube to survive an eternity in _HELL_!

Lol, Ja Ne

Ame no Gintsuki

Ps: I LOVE YOU READERS! But I'd love you even _**More**_ if you reviewed! _**PLEASE! I beg of you!**_


	3. Not as unsocial as I thought

_**Not as unsocial as I thought**_

A/N: Due to the fact SOMEONE actually reviewed asking for a faster update, I decided to post this chapter a bit early. To answer your question 'Yuuki-Hime 2097 ' I am only blunt when I'm writing, cuz I was raised to be polite to people, so I can't just go 'Asshole, Fuck off!' even though I would _REALLY_ like to. I instead say, 'Please excuse me, I should be going.' with a fake smile and a hand shake, then I wash my hands three times, first with bleach, second with regular soap, and last with hand sanitizer.

So as you were kind enough to review (unlike **some** people) this chapter is for you.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Untitled is really irking me. I don't own Naruto, just this story/plot/my unstable mind. PLEASE GIVE ME TITLE SUGGESTIONS IN YOUR REVIEWS YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO GIVE ME!

Also scene suggestions are welcomed, if I fall absolutely in love with your idea, I will put it in a chapter, and I will add the credit to its' rightful owner.

On with the show...

Normal P.O.V.

"No **WAY**!" Neji began rubbing his temples for the oncoming headache caused by Tenten, he then rolled his eyes. "Way. I saw it myself." he replied. "This I gotta see! Ja ne Neji!" and Tenten was gone.

She hadn't been looking more than a few minutes before locating Sakura in the training grounds not far from the school, as it appeared that Sakura was taking five, Tenten approached her. "Hi there!" Tenten said, holding a hand up in greeting. "Can I help you." She replied blankly, more of an under toned 'get lost' than anything else. But Tenten just shrugged it off, and continued. "Er.. Sort of, I'm Tenten. I know you are Sakura." She smiled at Sakura, and got a quick nod in reply. Sakura had been attending High school about a month now. And the only person whom had dared approach her was Karin yelling something or other about kicking her ass, and stay away from '_Sasuke-kun_', but two drop kicks, and Genjutsu later Karin had decided that Sakura wasn't worth getting her expansive manicure re-done. "Well?" Sakura asked, standing up. "Oh, right. I'm the weapons Mistress of Konoha, and I heard from a friend of mine that you owned a Silver Lightening Dragon Dagger, and I was wondering if _maybe_ I'd be able to see it?" she asked quickly, on the inside Sakura was quite surprised with how forward this girl was being, but none the less bit her thumb, drew a kanji on her left palm, and summoned a weapons scroll to her hand. "Now **that** is cool!" Tenten said, Sakura ignored the comment, and opened the scroll, pressing her thumb to one of the symbols, and summoning a dagger to her hand. She handed the dagger to Tenten to look over, and pulled a notepad and pen from her bag, then began writing. Once finished she ripped out the small piece of paper and handed it to Tenten as well, then proceeded to walk further into the training grounds to resume her training. "Hey!" Tenten called to her, causing Sakura to pause and turn around. "What's this?" She asked "The title, and location of the book where you will be able to learn the ANBU level jutsu I just performed." Sakura said blankly, "For _REAL_! Thanks Sakura. Uh, here's your dagger back." Tenten said, stepping forward and attempting to hand it to Sakura, who merely held her hand up in a gesture to keep it. "Keep it Weapons Mistress, I have another one, and I trust that will be safe with you." "NO **WAY**! There are only _two_ of these in existence!" "I know, and now you have one. I could see how excited you were when it was mentioned the other day at school that Hyuuga had seen me with one. But if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my training. ANBU exams are only a few short months away." Sakura turned around once more. "Hey Sakura, want a sparring partner?" Tenten asked, with her back still to the other girl, a small smile touched Sakura's lips. "Sure, but I won't take it easy on you Tenten." "Wouldn't ask you to Sakura." And they both took their stances.

That night when Sakura returned home, she dropped her pack in the hallway and entered the kitchen to find Tsunade rummaging through cabinets for Sake. "How was your training Sakura?" She asked, yanking a half empty bottle from the back of the cabinet, directly behind the white rice, and instant ramen. 'Very clever Shizune' she thought, while turning to face her charge. "It was fine Tsunade-Oba, I made a new friend during training today." Sakura said nonchalantly. Tsunade, Dropped. THE. **SAKE!**

Luckily though, Sakura didn't want to clean up the mess, and caught the bottle before it could shatter on the floor. "REALLY! _WHO_? DO I KNOW THIS PERSON?" Tsunade screamed in excitement. "Tsunade-Oba, my ears!" Sakura yelled. "Her name is Tenten, she's the weapons Mistress, and I gave her a dagger. Its' not that big a deal. I **HAVE** had friends in the past y'know!" Sakura finished with a glare. "An ex-boyfriend, and a fellow apprentice don't count. You had no choice but to be nice to Shizune!" Tsunade glared back, "Has that ever stopped me before? You forgot Sai. And an ex-boyfriend TOTALLY counts as a friend! You forget the brake-up was a mutual agreement. We both knew it wasn't going to work." "Sure, sure, whatever you say Sakura-hime." Tsunade rolled her eyes. "I thought we agreed that if I stopped calling you 'Ba-chan' then you would stop calling me 'Hime'." "You let Itachi call you Hime." Tsunade shot back, "That was different! Completely different, we were dating, it was a pet name! One that died after we separated! And speaking of Itachi…" "Good evening Tsunade-sama, Sakura." "AAAAHHHHH!" And the Sake bottle hit the floor, shattering into billions of pieces. "…He's here." Sakura face-palmed as she finished what she was saying. "Don't _**DO**_ that Uchiha! And don't tell anyone about that either!" she screamed at him. "My lips are sealed Tsunade-sama." He smirked, and Tsunade left the room mumbling something like 'kids these days', 'damned Uchiha', and 'wasted Sake'.

"You are paying for the Sake." Sakura said, sweeping the last of the glass into the dust pan, and throwing it away. "Of course Sakura-hime. May I inquire as to the reason the two of you were debating whether or not I sufficed as a friend?" he asked, Sakura shrugged. "The weapons mistress of Konoha, Tenten. She and I became friend today during a four hour sparring session. And _don't_ call me hime!" Sakura explained, "Interesting." He replied, "Cut to the chase Itachi. Why are you here?" she glared, Itachi pretended to sigh dramatically, then smirked. "And here I believed we were friends. I'm hurt deeply Sakura." He put a hand over his heart, continuing his dramatics. Sakura rolled her eyes, then smirked as well, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, and then you were supposed to fall to your knees yelling, '_Woe is me! Why doth she despise me Kami-sama! Why!_'" She further imitated his dramatics, and they both chuckled, "What is it that you need Itachi?" she asked, slightly more politely this time, "Walk with me." It was supposed to be a question, but they both knew it wasn't. So Sakura grabbed her sweater, and left a note for Tsunade saying she was out with a friend, and would be back later, then they set off. "You're still buying Tsunade-Oba a bottle of Sake." She said once Itachi fell into step beside her. He shook his head then waved at the sky with more dramatics, and mouthed, 'Kami! Why me?' to which they both chuckled once more.

After leaving her home, Sakura and Itachi started walking through the forest just outside the east Konoha gate, the bottle of Sake already in the custody of Shizune. It was a comfortable silence, until Itachi spoke. "How do you like sc…" "Say school and I'll kill off your cousins, starting with Shisui." "…training for the ANBU exams coming?" Itachi quickly changed his question, not for the sakes of his cousin, but for the sake of keeping Sakura in a relatively good mood. "Its' coming, that's all I can say. Of course if you would train with me, it would probably get better!" she replied, "Little brother, remember?" "Yeah, yeah. But I'm afraid I'd end up murdering Sai, and then I wouldn't make ANBU. Bad day all around." She took a moment. "So why did you want me to take a walk with you outside the village? It is a somewhat unusual request." "Am I not allowed to indulge in the pleasure of your company?" he asked smirking. "No. now get to the point, I have school in the morning. And I need to have at least four hours of sleep to be completely emo, and scary." She said sarcastically. "Very well. My brother came to me as soon as he got home on the first day of school. He was seeking information on you." "Fuck! And you told him everything you know, didn't you?" "Not everything, only the basic information he would have gotten if he'd asked you, or broke into your file. I didn't see any reason to make him go through the trouble of either when he knew we had once been in a relationship. Thanks to yourself. You do realize that only four people knew about our relationship, don't you? My own mother didn't know I was courting you. Only Sai, Shisui, my father, and myself, now Sasuke." He explained. "Well oops. It's not exactly like he's going to tell the entire village, is it? If you can't trust your own brother, then who can you trust?" "An ex-girlfriend?" he asked jokingly, earning himself a fist in the shoulder playfully. "Haha, very funny. Maybe you should retire from ANBU, and become a comedian." She said, "Sarcasm noted Sakura. I only brought it up, because he speaks highly of you now. I am well aware that you have never engaged in an entire conversation with my brother, leading me to believe that he's be watching you at school, and following you elsewhere when he isn't training." "Wanna lose a brother?" Sakura asked, cracking her knuckles. "Not particularly. I just believed you would like to know that you may have a potential stalker." He replied. "How would he be able to follow me without my noticing him? Unless… You taught him that concealing technique didn't you!" "I assure I did not. However, he doesn't follow you daily, only occasionally. And he doesn't attempt to mask his presence knowing that you would be looking for that. He follows you occasionally, and as only when its' to be expected that you might accidently run into someone in any number of the places you go." "You've been rubbing off on him, or gave him the idea accidentally. But either way, thank you for letting me know. At least I can be on the lookout for him now. Let's turn here, I want to drop by your property and pick up his signature before school tomorrow, he'll sense me doing so then." Itachi nodded, finding most of this amusing. Sasuke knew Sakura was acquainted with Itachi, and yet openly shared that he was practically stalking the girl. Sasuke even knew that Sakura preferred to be left alone, and still he persisted in watching her, waiting to approach her. Itachi understood why, it was the very same reason he himself had been interested in Sakura. She was a challenge, a girl worth working for. Unlike the raging fan-girls that just threw themselves at him daily, no sense of self preservation, just slutty little leaches. But Sakura wasn't interested in him, not interested in people actually, and for all Sasuke knew, that might very well be an act to hide loneliness. And that is what he was riding on, that maybe she was lonely, and maybe if he went about it the right way, he could get her to open up. Itachi laughed on the inside, he couldn't wait for Sasuke to figure out exactly how wrong he was, that Sakura was strong and independent, and content with her life. She enjoyed solitude, and the only reason Tsunade wanted her to socialize, was so that she could learn how to trust all the Shinobi in the village, not just the ones she's comfortable with. Tsunade wanted her to make friends, so that she wouldn't come home from long difficult missions and be bored for the rest of her life. She felt Sakura needed more excitement in her life. But Sasuke didn't need to know that just yet.

Upon reaching the Uchiha compound, they stopped. "That's your house, right?" Sakura asked, indicating the large mansion on the far edge of the compound, nearest the south gate of the village. "It is, Sasuke is training in the grounds just east of the house." Itachi responded, "Your father with him?" she asked, recognizing the chakra signature. Itachi nodded. "Well, that's all I needed. Thanks for the inviting me Itachi, I had a good time. I'll see you next week for dinner with Sai. Remember he said we should all keep in touch and yatta yatta yatta." He smirked, "You actually intended to show up this time?" he asked in his all too knowing manner. "Well, okay actually no. But Sai doesn't need to know that we're ditching him again, now does he?" she laughed slightly, "Well no, I suppose not." Itachi agreed. And with that, Sakura disappeared.

No sooner had she left, than Sasuke showed up. "Father sensed two chakra signatures over here, was that Sakura that just left?" he asked, Itachi nodded. "Sakura and I went for a walk a little earlier. We had a nice little chat about you brother." Itachi smirked evilly, but Sasuke didn't even notice the ill intent in his brothers' eyes. "You did? Did she say anything about me?" he asked, his excitement showing in his eyes, although not his voice. "She did." Itachi replied. "She said she knows you have been stalking her." Itachi told him, then transported himself to his room. Sasuke gulped, and broke out in a slight sweat.

~Meanwhile in Itachi's room~

"Itachi, wont you ever stop tormenting your brother?" a voice called from one of the dark corners in his room. "I would, but this time it is far too amusing Father. You know how Sakura can get when immensely annoyed." Itachi smirked again. "Indeed I do." His father replied with a chuckle, and left the room.

_**TBC**_

A/N: I think this one is a bit better, how 'bout you guys? Y'know it would be easier for me to know I'm doing better if EVERYONE reviewed. _**Gintsuki is review deprived!**_ Anyway, yes Tsunade was already drunk when Sakura got home. That's why she didn't sense Itachi coming. Also, 'Tsunade-Oba' means Aunt Tsunade, for those of you who did not know.

AND BELIEVE YOU ME! It is _**SO**_ killing me to make this SasuSaku when Itachi is there being HOTT, and SMEXY, and GORHEOUS, and Funny, and **HOTT**, and _**Evil.**__** MWAHAHAHAHA!**_

Er, wait, I think I said HOTT twice. But hey, Itachi is that _HOTT_! Lol.

Gintsuki out…

IMPORTANT NOTICE: _**From now on, unless I get a minimum of three reviews per chapter for any of my fics, then they will be on hold until I feel like updating. So please, push the little button, tell me what you liked, what you hated, and any ideas you may have for future chapters, as well as future fan fiction. Thank you. **_


	4. The circle grows

_**Substitute Teacher**_

A/N: I... am a horrible person, I said one thing and did another. But in my defense, my Grandpa was in the hospital (again), and my Fuckface asswipe bastard of a co-worker refused to take a shift for me so I could visit Grandpa. Then same Fuckface yatta yatta shithead co-worker decided to go on vacation without requesting off, and _**I**_ had to _**COVER HIS MUTHAFUCKING SHIFTS ASSHOLE!**_ Then the retard went and broke his foot a few days after he got back, and guess who _**HAD**_ to cover for him. Thaz right me! And I _**SWEAR**_ if Karma were on my side I'd let her do her worst, but seeing how she is not, I've decided to take matters into my own hands by telling his girlfriend he's cheating on her (all three of them). And several sadistic little pranks that I could get in trouble for if I stated to the public what they were. So without further adieu, I give you the...

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto.

Normal P.O.V.

Sakura walked through the doors of the school building glaring as if doing so would set the school on fire, and while it was perfectly normal for Haruno Sakura to walk through the school doors glaring, today the entire student body could see that she was _PISSED!_ Why? None of them dare to find out, so they parted making way for her on her way to her locker. "Yo Sakura, why the hate?" Tenten asked defensively as a killer glare was sent her way. "Sorry Tenten, not in a good mood." She replied shortly, and not sounding very apologetic. "Are you ever?" Tenten asked teasingly, and brushing off Sakura's current rudeness. "I ran into Sai on my way to school." Sakura said as she slammed her locker shut, and started walking towards home room. "That ANBU guy you're always teamed with that calls you ugly as a form of affection?" Tenten asked, "The one and only." Sakura grit out. "Want me to kick his ass?" Tenten asked, causing Sakura to burst into full blown laughter. Tenten mentally patted herself on the back for a mission completed. "Ten, we both know you'd only hurt yourself." Sakura replied, then suddenly tensed, not un-noticed by Tenten. "What's the matter?" she asked, "Sasuke has been stalking me." Sakura whispered. So lowly in fact that Tenten almost didn't hear. "Tenten on my mark, we both disappear to home room." She said, invisibly pulling out a kunai for Tenten to see, and then throwing it behind her at seemingly random. There was a soft curse, and they were both gone. Sasuke looked up from the kunai imbedded into the wall directly below his, er, uh yeah you get it, only to see that Tenten and Sakura had disappeared, and they were either no longer in the school building, or Sakura had already taught Tenten the ANBU level chakra concealing technique. He opted for the latter as he walked into home room, and suddenly felt their chakra again, as well as Sakura's death glare. Upon further observation he realized that Tenten had positioned herself in the seat he would normally occupy, next to Sakura. And so he walked straight towards them with an air so proud, you'd need to be an Uchiha to pull it off. "What are you doing Tenten?" He asked, glaring at the girl, whom momentarily stopped chatting with Sakura to glance at him and reply, "It's called sitting Sasuke. You're smart, couldn't you see?" she smirked at her momentary triumph, and started telling Sakura the latest of what gossip she'd actually find interesting. "Naruto _**finally**_ asked Hinata out, and Neji wasn't too happy about it, so he asked if I'd help chaperone their first date… And ohmygosh! You won't believe this but we have a sub.." "Tenten, I'm only going to ask nicely one time, please remove yourself from my seat." Sasuke interrupted her. She turned towards him once again. "First off, it's rude to interrupt someone when their talking, you should know this from your aristocratic upbringing. Second, your name is not written, inscribed, or carved on this seat, or table. Third, we don't have assigned seating, so this seat is in no way yours. Now why you don't be a good little boy, and take the open seat by Karin? I'm sure she'd like your company. And while you're on your way over there, stop stalking my Boo!" Sasuke was nearly flustered by the boldness suddenly displayed by Tenten towards him, and while walking to the other desk to be molested, mentally wrote it off as a combination of hanging around Neji, and Sakura too much for her own mental health. Once he reached the desk, he focused a small amount of chakra to each ear, in the right, to block out Karin, in the left, to eavesdrop on Tenten and Sakura.

"Alright Ten, what were you saying about a Sub?" Sakura asked, "We have a sub for Psych today, everyone in the entire school hates him, not cuz he's a bad teacher, but because he's freaking creepy. Last year he was officially nicknamed Prof. PedoSnake." "Well that's rude, why was he nicknamed that?" "Well, the Pedo, because he always seems to be WAY to touchy with the students." Tenten explained, "Ever heard of hands on experience?" Sakura mocked, Tenten shook her head in frustration, "Anyway, the snake part because that's his summons creature." Sakura banged her head on the desk, "I wish I could have graduated as a homeschooler. You guys are way too Dramatic, and I don't see the reason for ninja cheerleaders, do you? It's a waste of school funds, and a total migraine for those of us Kunoichi with skill." "Translated from Saku-ese to Japanese, we should kill Karin, and make it look like an "Accident"?" "Please Do!" half of home room looked at Sasuke, but only two Kunoichi sitting in the back corner, knew what he was talking about, and they were glaring him to ashes. 'Note to self… Fuck my life!' was all Sasuke could think at that moment.

Last period finally came, and instead of this mysterious substitute teacher, they had their regular teacher, Prof. Morino. "Good morning class, I know you were all expecting the sub today, however he isn't taking the class today." Practically every student sighed in relief. "He is here to deliver a lecture on Genjutsu targeting the memory sectors of the brain." Everyone groaned, minus Sakura, she had always enjoyed going over that particular subject with a close friend of Tsunade's.

"Yes yes, I can see you are all _very _excited. Please be a little more respectful in welcoming Lord Oroch…" "OROCHIMARU-OJI-SAMA!" was all the class heard, before staring in horror as Haruno Sakura attached herself to Orochimaru in an affectionate hug. Then most students began feeling sick upon seeing Orochimaru RETURN the gesture! The few who weren't (Sasuke/Neji/Shikamaru) started talking about it amongst themselves. "I'm sorry, I knew from Ino that the girl has a few screws loose, but to be _hugging_ Prof. Pedo, there has GOT to be something wrong with this chick." Shikamaru said to the other two geniuses'. "Forget that, did she just call him Oji-sama? That's just fucked up." Sasuke commented, then the two in question began talking. "My darling little Sakura-chan, well I suppose not so little anymore. How are you dear? It's been far too long." "I'd be better Oji-sama if you and Tsunade-Oba-sama would've let me finish school at home. This place is worse than that run down rogue cave we destroyed two years ago!" she said, pointedly sending a glare Sasuke's way. "Come come dear Sakura-chan, it isn't all that bad. Tsunade-hime tells me you have a new friend, who is this weapons Mistress I've heard about?" Tenten immediately stood and walked painstakingly to the front of the room, kissing the world, and the possibility of ever dating Neji goodbye. "Ah she is very pretty Sakura-chan, come now what's your name girl?" "T-Tenten, Orochimaru-sama." She said, bowing respectfully. "Lovely name, you be sure to take good care of my little Sakura-chan, she's has quite the temper at times you know." He said, waving that Tenten could rise, in her shock at not being eaten, Sakura's indignant 'Oji-sama!' went unnoticed. "H-hai, Orochimaru-sama." She said, quickly retreating to her seat. "Is Kabuto-kun back too?" Sakura asked excitedly. "Yes, and he has the things you requested. But Sakura-chan, I came to the academy on business. Are going to let me give my lecture, or will I have to come back to your school tomorrow?" there was instantly a community groan from the class. And Sakura returned to her seat, glaring at the class as she went.

After school let out, and Orochimaru had left, Sakura and Tenten were walking out together talking. "Seriously? Orochimaru-sama took you in the last two years of your foster care life while Tsunade-sama got over her alcohol problem?" "Yeah, and he wasn't strict or anything, told me I could roam the mansion as I pleased, as long as I got at least eight hours of training in during the day and all my studies. That's how I met Kabuto. Yakushi Kabuto works for him, and often helped me with my training." "Wow, and you've been on missions with them?" "Yeah, only when Oji-sama didn't think it would be too dangerous, I was only eleven after all." "That sounds so cool! But I heard rumors he was a pedo?" "No way! He just talks funny like that, and calls every one by 'chan' or 'kun' that's all." "Whoa." Just then Sakura caught sight of two familiar faces at the school gate. "Itachi! Kabuto! Can you guys Not try to kill each other for one day?" she asked, running and jumping on Kabuto's back. "No, the Uchiha is infuriating!" Kabuto retorted, "I merely said I heard you were back in the village, and came to make sure Sakura had someone competent enough to walk her home." Itachi stated coolly, examining his nails. "I swear you get lost in the Uchiha compound ONE friggin time, and this damned Uchiha Itachi will never let you forget it! I was fourteen Damnit!" "Which is older enough to know which direction is north." Itachi said as he brushed imaginary dust from his ANBU shirt. It was then that Sakura noticed, "Awwww, you're going on a mission?" Itachi looked up from his dustless shirt, and into Sakura's pouting face. "Yes I'm afraid I'll miss dinner with you and my somewhat idiotic cousin this weekend, as Shisui, my Father and I will be going somewhere classified, to do something classified, for a classified amount of time." Itachi said smirking. He allowed Sakura to give him a hug, Kabuto gave hime the bird, and Itachi was gone. "Sakura, you keep some really weird company." Tenten said, "I know right! I mean I often wondered why I hung out with a chick who fancies panda hair styles, but hey, to each their own neh?" Tenten grimaced. "I didn't mean me Damnit!" she yelled, swinging at Sakura, but Kabuto caught her hand and shook it as if that were what Tenten had been about to do in the first place. "Please excuse Sakura's rudeness, I am Yakushi Kabuto. Her.. Cousin of sorts. Pleased to make your acquaintance Miss Tenten, I've heard many wonderful things about you." he explained, turning on the charm. "Uh, likewise, sorta." She replied. "EW! Nii-san! Stop hitting on my friend!" Sakura said, decking Kabuto to the ground. "Fine fine, but… So sorry Sakura, Orochimaru-sama is summoning me now." "Go on Fido, I wouldn't want to get you in trouble." She said deviously. "That isn't even funny!" he yelled, then disappeared. Tenten looked at her as if she had just walked out of a horror movie. "What?" Sakura exclaimed. "I stand by what I said before. Weird." Tenten commented. "How so?" "You call the creepy snake Sannin uncle, and he has a tongue that could easily span the village, all Sasuke's brother said was 'classified, classified, classified, and Dad'! And your cousin of sorts answers to a dog whistle!" Tenten ranted. "You heard the dog whistle?" "Neji's cousin's teammate is an Inuzuka. So yeah, I heard the whistle." "COOL! Then that means ALL my friends are strange! YAY ME!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping up and down. "You high bitch?" Tenten asked, looking at Sakura weird. "Yeah." She looked at her weird again, "No legit yeah I am, when I decked Kabuto before, one of his vest pockets was open, and a needle poked my chin, and just my luck it's the drug they use to get important info from civilians. Hahahahahahahahaha!" Tenten immediately started freaking out, "WE NEED TO GET YOU TO TSUNADE!" "huh? Whufor? I'm a medic, I'm already burning the drug down, it should be drained from my system in a few minutes. Hehehe." Tenten relaxed a little. "Still Sakura, a slap happy you is freaking scary. Try not to ever do it again in my presence." "Not making any promises Tenny-chaaaan!" Sakura sing songed, Tenten slapped her forehead. "It's gonna be a long few minutes. Hey Sak? Seems how you're high, you wanna go _shopping_?" Tenten asked deviously. "_HELL NO!_" "Glad to have you back, let's go train." "Agreed." And they were off to the training grounds.

Upon arriving at the training grounds, they noticed two girls. Two girls they knew to be from their class. Yamanaka Ino, and Karin. "Wonder what Fangirling Bitch, and ex Fangirling Bitch want." Tenten said smirking at Sakura. "Hey I was gonna say that. I think I'm starting to rub off on you Buns." "Whatever Strawberry." "I resent that. I'm CLEARLY a cherry." They chuckled a bit more before entering the training grounds. "S'up bitches." Karin addressed, and then Ino grabbed her mouth and looked as though she were strangling her. "Karin I said let _Me_ do the talking, you wanna _**die!**_" Ino yelled into the red head's ear, while looking at Sakura apologetically. "I'm hardly in the mood to beg my Oba's forgiveness for ill judged possible threats… make that threat, I hear ginger there isn't doing so well in the Ninjutsu department." Sakura commented. "HEY HOW'D YOU KNOW TH.. mphmm!" "What Karin means, is, uh we aren't here to make conflict. We're here for cuz we want to be friends! Right Karin dear?" she said, releasing Karin. "Yeah, what the Barbie said. OW!" "I told you not to call me that!" "You didn't have to punch me!" suddenly there was a loud whistle. "Bitches! Begging Tsunade forgive my murdering two loud Kunoichi is looking mighty tempting. Ten, you mind disposing of the pest twenty meters on your 5 o'clock?" Sakura said, without breaking eye contact from the girls before her. "Sure thing, oooooohhhhhh Leeeeeeee, come out come out where ever you are. Ten-chan isn't mad at you for eavesdropping, and she most certainly isn't holding a mace. Oh Lee."

There was a quick shuffling in the bushes, a flash of green, and then, "GAI SENSEI! HELP!" "Uh, right You two have till I silently count to an as of yet undetermined number, before I decided Tsunade's wrath is worth it." She said to Ino, and Karin. "WE KNOW WHAT SASUKE IS PLANNING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION!" Karin blurted, trembling in fear. Sakura and Tenten were all ears now. "Ooooh let's spare them! I'm _**dying**_ to hear this!" Tenten said, grabbing Sakura's arm, Sakura smiled sadistically. "I'm listening Ino, go on." Sakura said. "Well, at first we were just going to approach you at school and try to make peace then. But then we saw Sasuke talking with Hyuuga Neji. Which in itself was out of the ordinary…"

_FLASHBACK…_

"_Well that's weird. I wouldn't think Neji and Sasuke would be on good terms…" "I KNEW THEY WERE GAY FOR EACH OTHER! And to think I only just recently got over Sasuke! Oh Ino, I feel so.. mmphmm!" "shhhhhhhhhh, Their talking about Sakura."_

_**Sasuke/Neji…**_

"_Let me get this straight Uchiha, you have a freaky obsession with finding out Haruno's deep dark secrets, have been stalking her, and you need my assistance now because she's caught onto you, has back up, and you would rather make peace with Kisame of the Mist than ask your brother for help, or further information? Does that sound about right?" Neji summed up, "You're a little off, I only ask you, because you know Tenten-san the best. So it would be easier to get close to her through Tenten." Sasuke explained, "What about Haruno's other friends?" Neji asked, "You mean my brother, and the Snake Sannin?" Neji made I horrified, well as horrified as a Hyuuga can look, expression. "How someone can even **like** Orochimaru is a mystery to me. What about Tsunade-sama?" Neji asked. "Oh yeah, and how would you suggest I go about that? Hmm? Oh no wait, I've got it. I'll walk into her office and say, 'Tsunade-sama, I've been stalking your ward that you love as though she were your own daughter, and I was just wonder if you wouldn't mind filling me in on everything about her? What makes her tick? Why isn't she friendly? And is her Pink hair actually natural?' yeah thought about it, bad idea. Not to mention Tsunade-sama's drinking problem." "I see, but surely your Father must know something.." "He doesn't, I've asked him. He only met Sakura through my brother, and he leaves on an S-class classified mission today." "I still fail to see how I can be of assistance. If Tenten were to tell me anything of this Sakura, it would have to be voluntarily, or she might think something was up. And on that note, anything she **did** tell me, would be in the confidence that I not repeat it, so I would be obligated by my honor not to tell you." at this Sasuke smirked. "I didn't want to use this, but now I see I'll have to. Neji, I've noticed you using your Byakugan to watch Tenten during class. And you know what? She hasn't." "What an insane assumption, I don't use my Kekei gen kai in class, least of all to watch Ten…" "Oh but you do Hyuuga, I used my Sharingan today, just to be sure. But I noticed it a while ago. Don't you think it's strange she hasn't noticed? I mean, she's on your team. And she knows you best, so I thought to myself, how is that I was able to notice it before she could?" "And..?" Neji asked, Sasuke smirked. "She's self conscious." "Come again?" "You heard me, she's too busy noticing you, to notice your Kekei gen kai. Tenten has had feelings for you for a long time now. I figured as much from what little I've been able to pick up from Sakura and her conversations. But to make sure my assumptions were correct, I went to a more reliable source." Sasuke explained. "You addressed the school's former gossip major? Yamanaka Ino?" "Do I look stupid to you? Of course not! I wanted facts without getting put in the newspaper's latest scandal. I talked with Nara, with her being a former Gossip, I figured she probly rants everything off on her teammates to keep from falling back to the habit. And in so, Shikamaru was able to verify my suspicions." "Alright, so you have single handedly verified that I have feelings for my teammate, and vice versa, how does that fit into your plans?" "Well, I had a feeling you and I were somewhat alike. Tell me Neji, with a reputation like yours asking out a talented Kunoichi is no big feat. correct?" "Yes… where is this going Uchi.." "Unless you know the girl well enough to know that unless she had feelings for you as well, she would turn you down flat. I'm talking of course about Tenten. The two of you have a steady friendship, but if you asked her on a date and made your feelings known to her without knowing her feelings in return, you would likely jeopardize that friendship." "Yes, I have intentionally kept from asking Tenten on a date because I wanted to know her feelings first. Your point Uchiha!" "I just verified for you that she feels the same. I also happen to know that she used to have Friday night's open before she made training with Sakura a regular thing. This Friday however, is the once monthly dual between Hatake Kakashi, and Maito Gai. So Sakura and Tenten will be moving to Training ground 9-B near the north gate, which is where I happen to train when Aniki is on missions to keep the elders off my back." Sasuke explained, a smirk on his face. "Ah, so your plan is that I take Tenten out of the picture for this Friday, but late enough in the week that Sakura can't change her plans. In other words…" "I need for you to ask Tenten on Friday, directly after school. Sakura isn't into the girly thing anymore than Tenten, so Tenten would probably seek assistance from Ino, or Hinata-san." "I must say Uchiha, your plan is nothing short of genius, as well as beneficial to me. I'll assist you, Peace?" Neji said, putting his hand forward. "Peace, friend." Sasuke said, shaking Neji's hand._

_END FLASHBACK!_

"…And That's that." Ino finished her story. "Unfortunately for Sasuke I noticed Neji's feelings with the help of Sakura two weeks ago. I was just afraid he'd shoot me down to save face. As he'd never made any attempt to move our relationship forward before. Oh well, it was a cleverly thought plan though." Tenten said, looking to Sakura. Whom was in deep thought. "Tenten, I do believe I have counter measures. Welcome to the Band 'o' Bitches Karin and Ino. Now here's the plan…"

_**TBC**_

A/N: I'm in a writing kind of mood recently, not that I think any one will have any complaints. But I'm kinda getting really into this one again. haha, the only thing is that it's still untitled. So Please, if you review don't be afraid to toss some ideas in there. They are much appreciated, and there are NO stupid ideas. Thanks for reading…

Gintsuki out,


	5. The Kunoichi's Evil Plan

_**The Kunoichi's Evil Plan...**_

_**Standard Disclaimer applies... and beware the major OOC… enjoy **_

Normal P.O.V.

Last time...

.

.

"Orochimaru-Oji-sama!" "Did she just call the snake Sannin Uncle?"

…

"So Orochimaru-sama isn't a Pedo?" "Nah! And he let me do whatever I want!" "That is so cool!"

…

"I'm leaving on a classified mission with my father and cousin today."

…

"You have until I silently count to, an as of yet undecided number, before I kill you both."

…

"Sasuke is planning to get you alone on Friday night, and he's using Hyuuga Neji to do it."

…

"Ino and Karin. Welcome to the club. Here's the plan..."

.

.

.

Friday morning Sakura and Tenten arrived at Konoha academy at five o'clock sharp. Cloaking their chakra as to remain unnoticed, they patiently awaited the arrival of their first target. "This is going to be the scam of the century Sakura. I guess having one Sannin as a mentor, and one Sannin as a somewhat father-ish figure really pays off." "I guess it does, say I'm spending the holiday vacation at Oji-sama's Mansion. If you don't plan on spending Christmas with your 'about to be boyfriend's' Clan, you can come with me. See the place for yourself if you like." "That sounds awesome Sakura! I'd totally enjoy that… I think. And anyway, I've already spent Christmas with the Hyuuga clan, and they were all thoroughly convinced I was his Girlfriend then. So I'd rather not repeat that." They laughed quietly, and then resumed their target scouting.

Later near the Academy's front gate. "So you found your cousin outside her house and he said she left early this morning on errand for the Hokage?" Neji asked, as he and Sasuke entered the school grounds. "Yes, normally I would scout out down the street from her place, and wait until she ran past me on her way to school. But today my cousin jumped me, and told me she left around four-fifteen, and would be arriving to school late." Sasuke explained. "On the bright side she'll still be at school, so your plan should fall through without a hitch." Neji concluded. "Yes, just so long as Tenten accepts your dinner invitation. What about your teammate you sent to gather information on them last week? Uh, Rock Lee? What did he find out?" "He arrived at the training grounds to find that Yamanaka Ino, and Karin had confronted Tenten, and Sakura. But was found out by the two latter before he had anything solid. In his words he believed the other two were there to start a 'bitch fight'." "Probably, ja ne." With that Sasuke walked ahead into the school. And as Neji was about to follow suit, a shuriken came flying at him from behind. He dodged just barely in time, but the shuriken was on an invisible string, and came flying back at his eyes. He caught it in mid air, and pulled the string in hopes of revealing the weapons mistress, but instead revealed a small piece of paper. Too small to be an exploding tag, he approached it and read one simple line. '_East courtyard, now._' Then he disappeared.

"Tenten?" he asked, as he entered the courtyard. Next thing he knew, Tenten was standing before him in a mini skirt, and halter top, both a flattering shade of dark blue. "Er.. t-tenten…" "Neji, if I were to ask you who you chose to be more loyal to, would it be me, or Uchiha Sasuke?" momentarily stunned by the question, Neji took a step back, "W-what? Tenten, what's this about?" she smiled, "I'm just curious, if it came down to it. Who would you be more loyal to? Him…" she began to fiddle with the end of her mini, and she leaned in. "..or me?" she whispered in his ear. All logical thought fleeing his mind for a millisecond, he was finally able to find his bearings, and stood up straight. "Tenten, what is going on? Are you drunk?" immediately the clone dispersed. "Awww darn. And I was so sure that would've worked too." She said, standing behind him, clothed in her normal attire. Neji turned around to begin interrogating her, but found himself cut off, and his eyes widening as she kissed him full on the mouth. "So what's your answer Hyuuga?" she asked against his mouth. "You…" he replied, leaning in for another kiss. "Good." She replied once they were finished. "So how would you respond if I said Sakura knows what he's planning, and has the means to foil everything?" she asked, mischief obvious in her eyes. "I'd say keep talking." Neji responded with a smirk. "Excellent."

It was last period Psychology class, and there were five minutes left to go. Five agonizing minutes until Sasuke's plan went into action. "And that concludes today's lecture. I expect your reports to be on my desk Monday morning. Class dismissed." As Ibiki-sensei began to wipe the chalk board, Neji gave Sasuke the signal, and approached Tenten. "Excuse me Sakura, might I have a word with Tenten please?" he asked, which itself wasn't out of the ordinary, he had approached the two like this many times before, and like the other times, Sakura nodded, and left the class room, on her way to the school gates, where she would wait for Tenten. And Sasuke saw that as his cue to follow her, he watched her walk leisurely to her locker, where she stopped to take care of a few things, and he took the short delay to stop in the classroom doorway to be sure Tenten answered according to plan. "I know you have plans with Sakura tonight. However I was wondering if there was any way you might be persuaded into having dinner with me tonight?" Neji asked, Tenten got ecstatic. "OMYGOSH! REALLY? OF COURSE I WILL! Uh, but lemme talk to Sakura. I'm sure she'll be cool with training alone tonight. See you at the gate?" Sasuke saw that he need not stick around, and walked off after Sakura. Once he was out of ear shot, the two smirked, then approached Ibiki, "Can I help you two?" he asked, looking up from his grading papers. "We just wanted to thank you for everything you have taught us up to this point. It is all coming in quite handy." Neji said, and Tenten nodded enthusiastically. I small smile touched Ibiki's mouth. "The Uchiha pick a battle of brains with the wrong person?" he asked deviously. "Only the Hokage's apprentice. He'll be getting his ass handed to him in two hours, in training ground 9-B. if you're interested in watching." Tenten replied. Ibiki chuckled, and waved them off. "Nah, I have interrogations tonight. But thank you just the same."

Outside at the gate. "Sakura! Sakura!" Tenten came skidding to a stop in front of said Kunoichi. "Whoa there Ten, take a breather. What?" "Omygosh! Neji just asked me out! Can you believe it? Anyway, um he asked if we could go out tonight, so please don't be upset..?" "Of course I'm not upset. Go ahead, have a good time." Tenten started running over toward Neji. "Will do!" and the two disappeared from sight. Noticing that Sasuke had already left for the training grounds once Tenten had approached her. She smiled to herself, and started towards the training grounds at an incredibly slow pace.

He didn't get it. Sakura always trained, she was as anal about it as she was everything else so far as he could tell. So why was it he had been training for two hours, and still there was no sign of her? "She must have gone to do something else." He said out loud. Just then he felt the prick of something sharp hitting his neck. Immediately he grabbed it, and held it up. "Pine needle? There aren't any pine trees in this area." "That's not quite the correct observation Uchiha." Sakura said, walking forward. Next thing Sasuke knew, he was lying on the ground, and everything was slowly fading. "It's a Ninja tool specifically designed to look like a pine needle, when in actuality, it's poisoned…." And her voice faded out along with everything else. When Sasuke came to, he noticed two things, first, he had a screaming headache. Second, he was wearing nothing but his boxers, and what felt like a poster board. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! THE SASUKE FAN CLUB WEBSITE WAS RIGHT! HE IS A PERVERT!" third thing Sasuke noticed upon waking up, is that he was on main street surrounded by thousands of angry looking fangirls. He slowly stood up, and removed the poster board, silently wondering why they were backing up a few steps as he did so. He turned the board around to look at it, it read…

_**I; Uchiha Sasuke, am a psycho stalker, and I've probably been at your window too…**_

Also covering the board were pictures of girls in small outfits, or bathing suits, and what was worse, was that each picture was through a window. Needless to say, Sasuke was pissed. Sharingan activating, any fangirl in the area that was a civilian ran for the hills, however the few dozen remaining were all Kunoichi and were preparing weapons. As soon as he began to glare at them indicating he most certainly _would NOT_ hold back, they began throwing their weapons at him as they retreated. Once finished dodging, he found he had been transported back to the training grounds. Tired from dodging, stiff from the drug, and weaponless for having messed with the wrong person. Uchiha Sasuke was not willing to fight the force standing before him. "Uchiha, I'd like you to meet some friends of mine. Yamanaka Ino, Karin, Yakushi Kabuto, Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, and Uchiha Sai. Are you prepared to face the consequences for stalking, harassing, and single handedly pissing off one Haruno Sakura?" "Uh, yeah I think so. But first, how'd you get my cousin into this?" Sai smiled, and was about to offer the information, when Sasuke held up his hand. "You know what Sai? I don't even want to know. I apologize for my crimes against you Haruno Sakura, and will cease stalking you from here out. Ja ne." and he disappeared. Shortly thereafter, everyone else disappeared as well. Only then did Sakura cut the invisible cord threatening to slit her throat. "Oh this is far from over Uchiha, it is so on!" a few meters away, standing behind a tree, were Uchiha Sasuke, and Sai. "Bring it princess." Sasuke whispered to himself. "Thank you again Sai for your recon for me last week. I knew if I asked Hyuuga to send his teammate as a spy, then Sakura wouldn't be on the lookout for you. I didn't expect her to drug me though." Sasuke smirked at his cousin. "No problem, this was very entertaining for me. However if ugly ever does find out that I assisted you, while assisting her…" his eyes narrowed, and he moved toward his cousin. "Then you will suffer greatly." Sasuke looked at him smugly, "And what do you think you can do to me, eh?" Sai smiled happily. "Nothing, but I'm not opposed to informing Mikoto-Oba-sama, or Tsunade-sama of your little stalking endeavor. Ta." Then Sasuke was alone in the training grounds.

Just outside the training grounds, standing atop the village gate, were three ANBU, two Jounin, and Morino Ibiki. "Well father, Shisui, it would appear Kakashi has steered us right yet again. waiting here before turning in our report to Tsunade-sama was most amusing." Itachi stated, smirking. "What I want to know is what she used to drug him with that he never even realized he was in a Genjutsu. I mean removing his clothes would definitely make it slightly more believable. But the boy should have realized. Any ideas Kakashi or Gai?" Fugaku asked, addressing the two Jounin. "We don't know. Neither of us are very familiar with the girl. But I assume if you really wanted to know, you might ask Orochimaru-sama, or his subordinate, Kabuto-san." Kakashi explained. "Thank you, I'll do that." And they all left their separate ways.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_...The Next Morning...…_

"Sakura, unlike any normal seventeen and three/fourths year old, didn't sleep in on Saturdays. Especially not when Orochimaru was back in town. And on this lovely December morning(Lovely cuz Konoha is in fire country, and doesn't often drop below 50 degrees), she was sparring one Yakushi Kabuto, with Orochimaru as their referee, at FIVE A. FUCKING M. SAKURA COULDN'T YOU HAVE CHOSEN TO SPAR AT A TRAINING GROUND THAT _ISN'T_ RIGHT NEXT TO MY HOUSE!" Shizune yelled out her bedroom window. "Sorry Shizune Senpai!" She yelled back, and the three of them left for another training area. "Oh yeah, Kabuto-nii, do you have the medicinal herbs I asked you to pick for me in the land of Rice patties?" she asked as they walked toward Orochimaru's mansion, later that day. "Yes, they're back at the mansion." "Good, Orochimaru-Oji, would you mind if my friend spent Christmas with us at the mansion? She's an orphan like me. And her team is… er, different." Sakura asked, giving Orochimaru her best puppy dog pout. "Now there my Sakura-chan, no need for that look, you know that's perfectly fine with me. So long as you keep up your training and studies. Otherwise you would have asked me before inviting your friend." The snake Sannin responded. Sakura laughed self consciously, and scratched her head. "Uh, hehehe, there really isn't a hope in hiding anything from you. is there Oji-sama?" she laughed. "Not likely anyway." Kabuto interjected, pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose.

"Will you be coming over this weekend, and commuting to school from the house? Or will you wait until school lets out for the holiday season?" Orochimaru asked her. "I have a mission this weekend, it starts tonight. So I'll be over next weekend Oji-sama." She replied, "Good, that will give me plenty of time to air out your room, and maybe locate a few scrolls I might have left in there." Kabuto said smirking. "Oji-sama! Have you been letting him use my room for storage again!" Sakura demanded. "Perhaps, but he is getting better about it." He teased her. Once they reached the crossroads where Sakura turned back to the village, they said their goodbyes, and separated.

Sakura hadn't gotten far when she noticed a familiar presence, though subtly, as though it were being cloaked. Before she could place it though, it disappeared. Only to reappear a millisecond later, with an arm around her midsection, and a kunai at her throat. "My my Sakura-hime, it would appear you're getting slower." Itachi's cool voice danced in her ear, before there was a poof of smoke, and Itachi realized he was holding a log, and Sakura was holding a kunai to his throat, whilst twisting his right arm behind his back. "My my Itachi-kun. It appears your brother's stupidity is wearing on you." Sakura whispered into his ear now. He chuckled softly, and in one swift movement had relieved Sakura of her kunai, and pinned her against a nearby tree. Faces close enough she could feel his breathe fan her face. "If that's how you want to play it dear Hime, let the games begin.." he said, as he leaned closer to her face, only to dodge as a shadow clone threw poisoned needles at him, hitting the other clone he had, had pinned against the tree. "Won't you come out Sakura?" he asked, chuckling once again. "You know…" her voice was coming from behind, about two meters. "It would seem that the Uchiha clan…" Now it was coming from his left, nearly three or four meters away now. "Has an extremely bad habit of stalking me." This time her voice was directly on his right, and there she stood, next to a very uncomfortable looking Sai, who had been hog tied, and gagged, and then thrown on the ground. "You guys call this 'picking me up for lunch'? I meant to come to Tsunade-Oba's house and we'd walk to the restaurant together. Not attack me directly after my morning training." She said, then she pulled out another kunai, and threw it at a nearby tree. "And since when does Shisui join our weekend get togethers?" she asked irritated. Shisui stepped from behind the tree she had just imbedded a kunai into, and returned her small weapon. "Itachi invited me because we just returned from an S-ranked mission last night." Shisui supplied, "Do you mind Sakura?" Itachi asked, "Well no, I don't mind you inviting him. Shisui, as always it's a pleasure. But I still don't see the significance in attacking me from behind, and having Sai ambush me." She finished, glaring at Itachi and Sai respectively. "It's infinitely more amusing this way." Itachi replied with a smirk, as he threw Sakura's kunai at Sai's bindings, cutting him loose immediately. Sakura rolled her eyes, "We could have just left him there you know!" she stated mischievously. "Ah, but then he would seek revenge. And I'm not in the mood for that just now." Itachi replied. "Whatever, let's go, I'm starving." Sakura conceded, slipping an arm around Itachi's. and they all left for the restaurant.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

A/N: I hope this was good enough. I mean I knew what I wanted Sakura's plan to be, and I couldn't make Sasuke look like an amateur, no matter how badly I wanted to. But the change of subject was completely and totally random. I wanted to fit in some more Orochimaru, and Kabuto. Without making them _**completely**_ OOC, which, I guess it's a little late for that. Lol.

Please review, and please leave a title suggestion. Thank you

NO FLAMERS!

Gintsuki off, please don't expect too many updates in the near future. This was only possible because I'm currently jobless, but I have an interview in a few days, so hopefully that will change. Ja ne.


	6. Just keeps getting better and better

_**Just keeps getting better and better...**_

A/N: I had a stroke of GENIUS! and decided to share it. Lmao! enjoy

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do NOT own anything Naruto... except for a select few articles of merchandise I purchased at the mall and/or online. But I don't really think that counts...

Normal P.O.V.

It was a normal Sunday, in the early evening. Sakura had just completed an A-class solo mission. And was currently on her way home. The target had been caught rather quickly, and instead of having to torture her, she had offered the information Sakura needed willingly, in exchange Sakura was to ask if the girl would be allowed to be instated as a Konoha Ninja. No matter what prison time, or probation that may be needed, the poor girl only wanted to belong somewhere, and Sakura, though highly unlikely to admit it, had a soft spot for people with such needs. As she herself hadn't exactly felt like she ever belonged somewhere. So she took the deal, and now with a scroll full of information in her pocket, she was about half way to Konoha from the fire country border, where she left the girl in one of her uncle's safe houses. It was abandoned long ago, and she doubted her uncle would be using it anytime in the near future, but all the same gave the girl a small Leaf shaped pin, as proof of her deal with Sakura. Just in case, '_Cuz we aren't ones to take risks._' Inner Sakura commented.

That being said, Sakura had completed the mission a day early, and wouldn't have to miss school the next day. Unfortunately, but seeings how Tsunade had granted her the extra day anyway, she took her time getting home.

It was nearly sundown when Sakura heard three, no four people approaching. Cursing her idleness, she realized they were already too close for her to conceal her presence. So she turned around, and leaned against a nearby tree to see if they were friend or foe. The first of the four that appeared, was a young girl. She looked about twelve years old, and Sakura could tell she was obviously a Hyuuga, she also judged that the girl was a main house member, as she wore her Leaf head band around her neck, and her forehead was bare. Not a mark on it.

The girls' first instinct when seeing Sakura was to flee, but upon noticing the ANBU vest, and Konoha symbol, she immediately ran to her, as three men whom looked to be Jounin level rogues originally from rock arrived at they're location. The girl hid behind Sakura, and clutched a scroll to her chest. "Don't let them impale me, PLEASE! I wanna _LIVE!_" Sakura smiled at the girl's feigned dramatics. And stood before the three men. "So boys, why chase a girl half your size half way to Konoha? Aren't you three man enough to take on someone your own size?" She taunted them intentionally as they had appeared to be backing away from her, but at that insult, the one in the middle seemed to bristle. "Lady, You're going to regret saying that." he smirked at her. In the next second, he had whipped out a summoning scroll, and seven more rogues had appeared. Sakura's smirk fell as it was now ten Jounin, against one ANBU level Special Jounin, and one most probably Chunin. An ill experienced Chunin at that. "Shit!" The girl cursed behind her. "What's your name Hyuuga?" Sakura asked, "H-hyuuga Hanabi, Second born of Lord Hyuuga Hiashi." The girl replied, "You must Hinata-san's little sister. I'm Haruno Sakura, Second apprentice, and Goddaughter to the Godaime Hokage. Now Hanabi-san, on my word, you have to run in the direction of Konoha, it will take you about three hours to get there, but as soon as you do, you should see Uchiha Itachi, or Sasuke. Send them here immediately, do you understand?" the girl nodded, and prepared herself. She watched closely as Sakura formed the all too familiar hand seals of a Genjutsu. However only about half of them were caught in it. "Go now, this won't hold them for long!" She called to Hanabi, whom was already running. One Ninja, attempted to go after her, but as his focus was on the small girl, he wasn't able to dodge the poisoned needle which Sakura had aimed at his jugular. "One down, nine to go." she said with a smirk.

Three hours later at the gates of Konoha... Itachi and Sai had just arrived at the gates expecting Sakura to appear any minute now. Upon seeing Sasuke, they ran the rest of the way to kill the last few minutes of waiting for Sakura. "Good evening Itachi, Sai. Here for Sakura?" Sasuke asked once they'd reached him. "Of course, nothing makes me happier than seeing ugly back home from a mission." Sai replied with his signature smile. "You do realize that someday Sakura will tire of your nickname, and you will end up as the latest ornament of the village walls?" Itachi asked, somewhat amused. "Oh sure she will." Sai replied. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Itachi shook his head at Sai, then they all patiently awaited Sakura's arrival.

"You both realize we are a day early in awaiting her arrival?" Sasuke commented offhandedly.

Itachi nodded and Sai held up a small piece of paper addressed to him. "Itachi and I both got one of these a few hours ago saying she'd meet us for dinner." Sai explained, "Ah, she didn't send them to everyone? Just the two of you?" Sasuke asked. "She _likes_ us Otouto." Itachi taunted. "Screw you Itachi!" Sasuke retorted about to attack him, when a young girl, Hyuuga from the looks of it, emerged from the forest running for her life. A kunai was imbedded in her left shoulder, and there was a rogue ninja chasing her.

Itachi dispatched the rogue with a flick of his wrist, and Sai ran to the girl. "Are you all right Hyuuga-sama? Guards call for a medic." Sai ordered. "Never mind me!" the girl spoke urgently. "There were ten more of them directly north from here in the forest. All Jounin level rogues and they attacked Haruno-san who protected me. Its about a three hours run. Please someone help her, she said to get Uchiha-san." The girl spoke quickly, while panting. And the three Uchiha men looked at each other quickly. "Take this girl to the hospital now!" Itachi told Kotetsu, whom had come to the Hyuuga girl's aid. Sai pulled a scroll, and paint out of nowhere and quickly painted a massive bird. After quickly forming hand seals the giant bird sprung to life, and the three of them jumped on its back as it took off flying due north.

Sakura had held them off with everything she had in her. And she felt proud of herself, as she had taken half of them single handed. She sat before the one in charge, a half triumphant, half defiant smirk graced her lips. "You are pretty cocky for one at the mercy of her enemies." the man spat, and smacked her face. "I have a right to be, I killed five of you before you got lucky. And I wasn't even at full strength. Tch, you are all pitiful." she mocked them. The man grabbed her hair and brought her to her feet. "You wanna run that by me again pinky?" he sneered. "Pit-i-ful." she mocked again, before the man could react, she used a small amount of chakra to help her jump out of his grip kicking the man in the face, and bringing her hands in front of her simultaneously. Out of weapons, she quickly took in her darkened surroundings in an attempt to find something useful. There was a kunai in the hand of a ninja she had killed before, and it was sticking straight up. "Don't just stand there you idiots! Get that Bitch!" the boss yelled. The remaining five rogue ran at her. As she ran away from them toward the kunai to free her hands. The ninja closest her jumped in an attempt to tackle her before she could get free. She saw this however, and flipped forward perfectly placing her bindings atop the kunai, then using the momentum from the ground pushed herself straight up into the air, flipped around, and kicked the man mid jump onto the kunai, impaling his chest.

As she landed on her feet she was tackled to the ground onto her back. Eyes still open, she saw two things. First, that multiple Kunai went flying just above her and the person whom had tackled her. Second, the person whom had tackled her was Itachi. She smirked up at him, "I was beginning to think you were going to stand me up." she teased he helped her stand up. "I believe you have that backwards Sakura. It is I that is making sure you do not skip out on dinner with Sai, and myself. You are already nearly four hours tardy." he taunted back while dispatching another rogue. "Yeah, yeah, technicalities." Sakura retorted. At that moment Sasuke and Sai appeared. "We got the other two." Sai announced. "And the Hyuuga girl? Is she alright?" Sakura asked. "She's fine. Some minor injuries, but she'll make it." Sasuke replied. "That's good. Let's go home. Oba-san is probably having a heart attack." she told Itachi while they jumped atop Sai's Ninja beast bird.. "Only if she isn't drunk ugly!" Sai said cheerfully as they flew over the forest. "Sai.." Sakura said sweetly. Sai looked at her. "Yes Hag?" His face was met with a fist. "Shut up and drive. I'm tired, in a bad mood, and also in pain. And I have to face Tsunade! Don't fuck with me right now!" Sai rubbed his face, and continued to steer the giant bird. "You know he doesn't mean it Sakura." Itachi said trying to calm her down. "Yeah, yeah, we've been over this before. Sasuke, why'd you come along?" She asked, changing the subject. "I happened to be present when Hanabi-san arrived at the gates with the message that you were in trouble." Sasuke stated casually. '_Good, Hanabi didn't remember that I'd said Sasuke's name specifically. Thank you Kami-sama!_' Sakura thought, as she tiredly leaned against Itachi, and fell asleep.

They were still about ten minutes from Konoha, and Itachi was immensely enjoying the hate filled glares Sasuke sent him while Sakura slept, practically in his lap. "Jealousy is one of the most stress inducing emotions Otouto, you should try to get over it." Itachi stated calmly. "Oh shut up Itachi! I just don't get how she trusts you so much, yet she hardly trusts Tsunade-sama.." Sasuke trailed off. "It must be love!" Sai said a little _too_ happily for Sasuke's liking. Earning him a fist to the back of his head. "no one asked you Sai!" Sasuke growled. "Hai, Hai... it was just a suggestion." Sai smiled, Sasuke bit his tongue and clenched his fist. '_What if it's true?_' he asked himself as he continued to glare daggers at his older brother. "You know Sasuke. If you want to be with Sakura, all you need do is ask her. I doubt if she turned you down it would be too viciously." Itachi commented. "Ah, but Itachi-nii, Sasuke has been stalking our Sakura-chan. And tormenting her during training, and bothering her at school..." Sai reminded him. Sasuke flinched. "That is true Sai. Sasuke, you may need to work a little harder." Itachi smirked at him, "Will you two just stop screwing with his head already?! I am _trying _to sleep!" Sakura said groggily, as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Sai how much longer?" "

We're nearly to Kage tower Sakura. Then I'll let you off at the roof." Sai explained. "Thanks Sai, you're a pal." Sakura complimented, still partially asleep. "Aww, thanks Hag, you aren't so ugly when you sleep, did you know tha..?" Sai was interrupted again as he was punched in the face. Next thing he knew he was face first in the giant bird, Sakura above him, holding both arms behind his back. "Sai... You just signed your own death warrant. If you ever call me 'ugly' or 'hag' again, you are going to be an ornament on the gates of Konoha." Sakura said darkly, and evil aura emanating from her body. "Hai, Sakura-chan. Whatever you say." Sai smiled. "Sai. You owe me six hundred yen."

"I know Itachi, I know." Sai sighed. Sasuke snickered, and Sakura was lost.

The following week played out relatively normal. Friday night Sakura packed her bags, and ran to Tenten's so they could walk to Orochimaru's house together. On the way, Sakura realized that the route they chose to Orochimaru's passed by the Uchiha compound. "Hey Ten. Mind if I make a quick stop? I wanna say bye to Itachi." Sakura explained. "Sure Sakura, can I tag along?" Tenten asked, not wishing to stand in the street just outside the Uchiha compound alone. "Sure, just mask your chakra as best you can. Like I taught you." Sakura replied, Tenten nodded, and did as she was told. "I never use the front door, Mikoto-sama and I still haven't met, and I don't think she'd like me anyway..." Sakura explained as they jumped up to the second story balcony, and Sakura tapped her nails almost silently against Itachi's sliding door. To her surprise though, it was Sasuke that opened the door. "Aniki is in the living room talking with father. He felt Tenten's chakra signature and assumed it was you with her. So he sent me to let you in." Sasuke explained, trying for all the world not to look her in the eyes. "I see, do you know how long he'll be?" Sakura asked, but before Sasuke could answer, a deeper, much more frightening voice(in Tenten's opinion) answered. "Not long Sakura, I was just discussing some history with him. He's all yours now." Sakura looked up to see Fugaku smiling at her. "Arigato Fugaku-sama, how have you been sir?" Sakura asked him politely. "Oh the same as usual. And I keep telling you Sakura, no need to be so formal. How have you been dear?" Fugaku responded. "Oh...well, basically the same... only in public school, and I actually socialize... somewhat." Sakura said a bit awkwardly. "Well that's very good for you. Now if you will excuse me, Mikoto will wonder if I remain missing too much longer. Goodnight Sakura, miss." Fugaku said addressing both Sakura and Tenten before leaving the room.

"The hell! Father likes her?! How in hell did you manage to let her go!" Sasuke started freaking out on Itachi. "The break up was through mutual agreement. Sakura wasn't ready for commitment." Itachi stated cooly. "_**Excuse me!**_ But you were the one that wanted to wait a few years before booking a church. And I just don't think your family would allow me." Sakura argued. "Sakura, my dad freaking LOVES you!" Sasuke stated, still apparently in shock. "I think he just tolerates me, and I'm more afraid that your mother would hate me." Sakura explained. Itachi rubbed his temples, "Sakura, we've been over this before. I'm positive Mother will adore you." Itachi said sternly. "I second that." Sasuke added. "Whatever." Sakura grumbled. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you good bye, and have a nice holiday vacation Itachi. I'll be at Orochimaru-oji's for vacation, and Ten is coming with me." Sakura indicated Tenten, whom was standing silently behind her. Probably scared stiff. "Tenten-san, a pleasure as always. And the technique you were using to mask your chakra. You will find if you don't concentrate quite so hard, it is easier to use." Itachi pointed out. "H-hai... er, thank you Itachi-san." she said nervously."Something the matter Ten?" Sakura asked, facing her. "Just... THAT WAS THE CHIEF OF POLICE!" Tenten freaked out. "Uh...yeah. Kind of a scary guy... Tenten what ARE you doing?!" Sakura demanded. "Checking your temperature. You who can _hug_ Orochimaru-sama, and yet are afraid of your ex-boyfriend's father, whom **obviously** adores you!" Tenten explained, making Sasuke snicker, and Itachi smirk. "She makes a very valid point Sakura, my hime." Itachi said getting real close and whispering that last couple words against her ear. "I told you to stop calling me that. Anyway, we'll be late getting to Oji-sama's if we don't hurry. Goodnight Itachi see you in three weeks." She said, giving Itachi a hug. "Bye Sasuke." she said to him, unflinchingly. "What, I don't get a hug Sakura?" he attempted to tease her. "Only if I can stab you Uchiha." Sakura replied sweetly. "er...pass.." Sasuke mumbled then Sakura and Tenten left.

Now to say Tenten was amazed would be an understatement. "_**This**_ is your Oji's _HOUSE_!?" She all but yelled her jaw hitting the ground once faced with the beautiful mansion before her. "Tenten-chan, a pleasure seeing you again dear. I trust My Sakura-hime is behaving herself?" Orochimaru said from the doorway. "Uh...more or less." Tenten responded. "Oji-sama! I told you I hate that nickname!" Sakura said indignantly. "Yes but you love your Oji-sama Sakura-chan, so you will let it go." Orochimaru shot down her argument before she could even get started, as he waved the both of them into the 'house'.

"Hey Sakura... does he have like, maids and a butler and stuff?" Tenten whispered to Sakura.

"Don't be ridiculous young weapons mistress. I keep my own house, or Kabuto does, and whenever she visits Sakura-chan does as well." Orochimaru answered before Sakura could reply.

"Now I'll leave you girls to your own devices, remember Sakura dear, training is..."

"At four am in the training aria behind the house Oji-sama. I know, I'll be ready." Sakura finished for him. "And young miss Tenten?" he asked.

"May I?" she asked back.

"Of course you can Ten!" Sakura responded somewhat enthusiastically. After that was settled Orochimaru left them be. Sakura took Tenten to the third floor, and showed her the rooms.

"Okay, Kabuto-nii's room is the first room to the left at the bottom of these stairs going down to the second floor. My room is at the end of the hall, and the guest room they prepared for you is across the hall from mine. My room does have guest bedding and an extra closet though. So you can stay with me or in the guest room. Your choice." Sakura explained going down the hall into her room.

"Okay Sakura, I mean no offense, but your Oji and Yakushi still creep me the hell out. So can I _please_ stay in your room?" Tenten pleaded a bit over dramatically.

"Sure Ten, whatever you want. Come on in." Sakura said waving off her theatrics.

"Hey Saku, I just noticed, you never mentioned where Orochimaru-sama's room is." Tenten speculated.

"Well... my Oji-sama is a bit odd. Okay, so he has a two story basement."

"That is a bit creepy, and still surprising... go on." Tenten said.

"Alright, so when you go down stairs the first floor basement is split into two rooms. One is Orochimaru-oji's lab, the other half is the laundry/storage room. Well his room is in the sub basement." Sakura finished a bit embarrassed. Tenten blinked twice...

"I'm not sure if I'm more creeped out but the fact that your Oji-sama sleeps under ground, or by the fact that it doesn't really surprise me." Tenten finally said a moment later.

"I know right." Sakura replied.

The following morning found Sakura, Tenten, Kabuto, and Orochimaru training in the small(ish) training aria behind the house. First Tenten and Sakura had sparred, Tenten, having lost, sat on the side lines as she watched... or tried to watch as Sakura sparred Kabuto. The two medics were amazing. Eventually Sakura won, and thus stayed on as Orochimaru stepped forward.

It was about this time that Kabuto realized they had spectators and pointed it out to Tenten.

"where?" she asked looking around subtly.

"In the trees directly across from us. It would appear to be Uchiha Sai, and someone is with him."

Kabuto explained, not recognizing the second chakra. "Well if the first one is Sai... then the other is probably..."

"UCHIHA SASUKE CAN I NOT ENJOY THE HOLIDAYS WITHOUT YOU PESTERING ME!" Sakura screamed as she lunged at the tree the two Uchiha occupied, and severed the branch at the same time the two fled their hiding place.

"It's not like that Sakura! Sai and I are here on official business." Sasuke tried to explain as Sai stepped in front of him, while Orochimaru held Sakura's arms in a lock behind her back for a few seconds as she calmed. "Uchiha Sai. I would like to know why you and your younger cousin are here." Orochimaru spoke sternly to the younger male whom only smiled falsely.

"Orochimaru-sama. Yakushi Kabuto, a pleasure as always." Sai antagonized. "We are here on official business from the Hokage-sama, she has issued Ugly, Sasuke, and myself an S-class highly classified mission. One which takes us to an old acquaintance of your Otou's, Sakura." Sai explained, his smile disappearing when he reached the last part. "Why isn't Itachi coming for this? He is always with us when dealing with him." Sakura asked coldly, Tenten only looked on entirely confused.

"He is being sent ahead of us for reconnaissance. We will eventually meet up with him." Sai informed her.

"When do we leave?" Sakura asked, holding her hand out for the scroll denoting the details.

"Sasuke and I will pick you up here in two days." Sai explained, then he and Sasuke left. Sakura then turned to Tenten. "Wanna help me pack for my mission?" Tenten nodded and the two of them headed for the mansion. "And Oji-sama, I should be back sometime next week." Sakura called over her shoulder as Kabuto and Orochimaru took fighting stances for a quick spar.

"Saku, I'm not sure I can handle a week with those two by myself." Tenten said upon reaching Sakura's room. "I was afraid you would say that. Would you rather just go home?" Sakura replied as she pulled her mission pack out of the closet and began filling it. "No... I'll figure out something to do till you get back. I might need you to lay some rules out for Kabuto though." Tenten joked.

"Funny you say that, cuz I actually already have a list of rules Oji-sama and Kabuto-nii are supposed to follow if I leave a friend here. I always thought Oji-sama was crazy for making me come up with them though." Sakura laughed. Tenten just looked at her like she was a crazy person. "Well Sai and Sasuke wont be here to collect me for another two days. So I guess I have two days to get you used to things. I'll be back as soon as I can." Sakura said enthusiastically, trying to cheer Tenten up. "I need to go see someone real quick Ten... I'll be back in about two hours." Sakura said before disappearing suddenly.

"Okay..?" Tenten asked the empty room.

~Uchiha compound~

"Aniki, I need advise.." Sasuke said as he entered Itachi's room "Advise having to do with the upcoming mission?" Itachi asked as he continued putting things into his pack. "Yes... Sakura is to be named captain because of her family ties to the informant. And I would like advice on how to work with her." Sasuke explained.

"I'm afraid I don't have much advise to offer, except to listen to her. But there are a few things I can inform you of which may assist you." Itachi replied as he closed his pack, then sat on his bed. Sasuke took a seat on his office chair. "If the mission has taken a difficult turn and you find she is glaring into the sky, do not interrupt her, she is forming a plan. If she states that she has a plan, go along with it. No questions asked, and no opinion offered. Only give advice or opinion on a plan if she directly asks you for such. And above all, if at any given time she disappears during the mission without a word. Do not follow her. And another thing about the plans she may come up with.. Whatever ridiculous things she may ask of you, do it anyway." Itachi finished.

"Aniki, why do you say, 'Whatever ridiculous things'?" Sasuke inquired, at this Itachi frowned deeply. "About eight months ago we had to infiltrate a circus in order to assassinate our target, the order was to make it look like an accident. During said infiltration, I was disguised as a clown on Sakura's order. Makeup included." Itachi had related this in a tone which demanded no questions, while rubbing his temples in frustration at the memory. "I still firmly believe she only wanted to see me in the horribly impractical costume." He added as an afterthought, then looked to Sasuke.

"Do as she says, got it. Thank you Aniki. Ja ne." And Sasuke left. Itachi then smirked.

"Eavesdropping? I didn't think you had it in you." he spoke to the empty room.

"And I didn't think you would lie to your only brother to make him afraid of me. A clown suit? Really Itachi? The Images! GAH!" she smirked back coming to stand before him now.

"And I assume you are here for this?" he asked whilst lifting a silver band from his pocket.  
>"I never leave on Anbu missions without it." She replied holding her wrist out for him to strap the bracelet on. "Good luck Sakura-hime." Itachi said, Sakura smiled a genuine smile only rarely seen, and by fewer people. "That's why I came for this, Itachi-kun." She replied, letting the nickname go this one time. "And good luck to you to." she added.<p>

"I remember I usually received a good luck kiss with that." Itachi said as he moved closer.

"You're kidding right?" she asked sarcastically, though he could still see a smile in her eyes. "Never." Itachi responded as he quickly pecked her on the lips before she could react. "That is SO cheating Uchiha! And sorta weird, we're not even together anymore." Sakura ranted, Itachi only smirked at her as she left, returning to Orochimaru's mansion for dinner and further mission preparation while he left as well. Only his destination was the main gates and then his reconnaissance mission.

~The Mission~

In the scroll Sai had given her, Sakura found that the mission was to obtain as much information on this criminal group as possible, and to assassinate Hiro Taiki whom was currently leading the street members. The mission was ranked S-class due to information that Hiro had hired rogue ninja as body guards. The informant, Sukagi Hakori having formerly worked for Sakura's late father, saw her as a sort of adopted niece and believed that she was a civilian traveler of Konoha. In being the daughter of a man whom had such an enormous reputation, Sakura would always have bodyguards when visiting her 'Oji-sama'.

"Alright Sai I'm sending you in to evaluate the man power our target has security wise. If you can, I want you to figure out exactly how many are shinobi. And try to get a range of their abilities without attracting too much attention." Sakura ordered from their hiding place in the trees directly south from their destination. "Not that I'm questioning your authority Taichou. But I have a suggestion." Sai said, Sakura nodded, a sign that she was listening. "I suggest Sasuke go evaluate the target's security. As you well know I often end up starting a fight." Sai explained, Sakura glanced at Sasuke with disinterest. "I don't know Sai... Sasuke can you disguise your chakra to look like a civilian?" she asked, Sasuke nodded. "I still don't know Sai, this is the first time I've worked with him and I am responsible for his life as captain." Sasuke only watched as Sakura and Sai quietly debated this issue, his cousin occasionally sounding scary dangerous. Something very new to Sasuke, then suddenly.. "Oh come ON Ugly! He _is_ Itachi-nii's brother, at least give him a chan..."

Faster than Sasuke could think, Sakura was holding a kunai to Sai's throat.

"How many times do I have to tell you n.."

"Ahem" Sasuke interrupted before he could lose a cousin.

"Alright fine Sasuke goes in. throw on some baggy clothes and a long overcoat." Sakura instructed, Sasuke pulled the needed things out of his bag, and Sai provided the overcoat while Sasuke put the clothes on over his Ninja attire. "What am I going in as?" he asked although he had a good idea what it was from the smell emanating off the overcoat. Still he hoped it would be something else. '_Please Kami not the.._' "A drunk." Sakura replied, inner Sasuke had a mental fit.

A short while later found Sasuke stumbling like an idiot into the bar currently occupied by Hiro and his goons. Why did Sasuke hate playing the drunk you may ask? Simply put there was nothing about torn, homeless, drunk attire which said 'cool and collected' the fact his hair was mussed, and green was another thing which bothered him as he stumbled in the direction of the target. Sasuke gathered that Hiro kept twelve guards. Four outside which appeared to consist of three low level Jounin, and the fourth one Sasuke recognized from the bingo book as a Level-A missing ninja.

Inside there were eight, three of which looked like civilian gang members, and the other five consisted of three Jounin, one Chunin, and another Level-A missing Ninja Sasuke also recognized this one as the sister of the one outside.

He continued to stumble towards one of the Jounin and very UN-gracefully fell into one whom merely tossed him aside. He proceeded to the next one, a woman. "Hey th-_hic_-ereeee cutie.. what say we get outta here?" he slurred to the woman.

"beat it scumbag!" she said before promptly throwing him across the table to her right. This landed him directly in the lap of the Level-A woman. He smirked, "Well hey good looking, what say -_hiccup_- you and me get outta here..." he slurred again. Her reply was to not acknowledge him, and instead looked to one of the civilian gang members. "Takumi, throw this trash in the street." she ordered. A man Sasuke could have ended with little more effort than one would need to blink, came strolling up like he was the shit, grabbed Sasuke's collar and drug him to the door. This of course was embarrassing for our little Uchiha, because he knew once he was thrown outside, Sai and Sakura would see him. Yup, Sasuke hated his life.

When Sasuke finally did meet up with Sakura and Sai he was caught momentarily by surprise. Before him stood Sakura clad in a red micro mini skirt, matching halter top, and heels with a clutch in hand. Needless to say her outfit left little to the imagination, and inner Sasuke was feasting his eyes upon the rare sight before him. And Sasuke before approaching had to do a quick drool check. He then boredly walked up to them. "What's the damage?" Sakura asked without even looking to see if he was there, which made him wonder if she'd seen him when his composure slipped a moment ago. He shrugged it off and answered her, "Hiro Taiki is moving with twelve armed guards. Only three of which are thug gang members. The other nine consist of five Jounin, one Chunin sensory type, and two Level-A missing Ninja. They are the Mitoki siblings from the bingo books. Defected from..."

"Mist, I know Hoshigaki was telling me about them awhile back." Sakura explained. "How close were you able to get?" Sakura asked. Sasuke smirked at her.  
>"A stumbling drunk? I was able to get these." He said as he held up some chakra sensory papers. (AN: Like the paper Kakashi used to find out what Naruto's chakra style was.) There were five in total.

"There were three of them huddled together outside or else I wouldn't have been able to get so many. Anyway, I got the three Jounin from outside that stood guard, and two of the five inside. But we already know the Mitoki siblings are elite water users." Sasuke explained.

"Good work Sasuke, though I am curious as to how you were able to sketch the faces of these five in that short amount of time." Sakura contemplated.

"I didn't. I had Sai do that before they all walked in. I still have two blank ones." Sasuke said holding up the two unused chakra papers with sketches of the two Jounin he had not been able to come in contact with. "Its a good job regardless guys, now we move. Hiro is moving to the underground club." Sakura said as she jumped from the roof to the lot behind the hotel.

"Before we go in Sasuke you'll need a code name. You're playing the part of my scary bodyguard. You actually don't talk unless absolutely necessary. That's what Itachi always does. Sai is the freaking creepy/happy one. I feel it evens things out. Anyway Sai's code name is Shi. (A/N: Shi = Death). Itachi's, when we meet up with him, is Himitsu, (Himitsu = Secret) and yours will be... Uso. (Uso = Lie)." Sakura explained, and came up with Sasuke's code name.

"By chance, do you have an alias for this informant?" Sasuke asked out of pure curiosity. Sakura smirked. "Ironically one my late Father left him." She answered as they made their way to the door man of the underground club.

"Hello, miss. Are you on the list?" the big man asked. Sakura smiled at him.

"You must be new. I'm Kuro Kirai." Sakura handed him the fake name. "You're not on the list." the man said sternly, planting himself in front of the door. "You are kidding, right?" Sakura said, looking like an angry kitten. Sasuke had to hand it to her, this chick can act! Meanwhile 'Shi' and 'Uso' just stood behind her looking intimidating. "You heard me lady you aren't on the list, now beat it!" the guy said to her angrily while glaring. "Fine I'll go. But you tell Gi that if this is his way of taking care of me when I visit, then its a lousy reception!" she hissed sarcastically at the large man.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Kirai-hime." came a voice from behind. Sakura and Sasuke turned to face Sukagi, Sai maintained his place grinning scarily at the door man.

"Oji Gi!" Sakura said enthusiastically, running to hug him. Sasuke was instantly right next to her playing his role perfectly. _'That's right bitches! I will NOT screw this up!'_ he mentally celebrated. Sakura then turned to her bodyguard, "It's fine Uso, this is my Oji." Sakura said smiling. Sasuke nodded, and resumed his place behind her. "This one doesn't talk much either does he? Whatever happened to Himitsu?" Sukagi asked.

"He's on a few errands for me, and should be here in a day or two." Sakura answered, Sukagi then turned to the doorman, whom looked more then a little creeped out by Sai. "Let her in whenever she wants, this is my niece." he told the doorman sternly. "H-hai Sukagi-sama. Gomen nasai Kuro-sama." he stuttered as they all walked through. "Well Hime you explained why Himitsu is absent, but I haven't seen Tanoshi in forever." (A/N: Tanoshi = Fun/ It is Uchiha Tobi's code name.)

"Oh, Tanoshi quit. He got a better job in some foreign country I think. He doesn't really keep in touch." Sakura explained. "Pity." Sukagi replied. "Shi, always a pleasure to see your frightening smile." he addressed Sai. "As always sir, a pleasure to be here." Sai replied his smile widening. Sukagi shuddered. "Kirai-hime this... Uso was it?" Sasuke nodded. "Well he looks a damn great deal like Himitsu. Are they related?" he asked.  
>"Actually, Himistu didn't trust anyone else to fill in for him even for a few days, so he got his only brother as his fill in." Sakura explained.<p>

Sukagi believed her, naturally. Shortly after escorting Sakura to his office he told her what he knew about thee gang and simply stated they were good business due to the fact they threatened his business. "Also Kirai-hime, if you hear from that Ninja Hokage or whatever they call her about missions threatening gang members. Could you please ask that the missions take place outside my business?" Sukagi asked, "Oji-Gi! You know that Hokage-sama already agreed not to involve your businesses in the Ninja work." Sakura replied laughing, after this Sakura and her 'Bodyguards' left the office so that he might continue his work, and the three of them went to the bar.

_**TBC...**_

A/N: Okay, again sorry for the late update. But here it is. Once again thank you to _CherrGirl164 _for being the only fan to suggest ideas for '_Untitled'_.

I had been majorly ticked at not being able to come up with a title for it, and thanks to your suggestions I was inspired with all sorts of ideas, I was honestly about to name the story _'Badass'_ but I really don't know if that's even allowed for a title... I'll check. Anyway, thanks to your ideas, I was inspired, and able to come up with _'Like A Boss'_ So I sincerely thank you.

Now then, as always ideas for future chapters, or something you would like to happen in a future chapter are also welcome, and I will give the credit where it is due. And for anyone actually reading the Author's Note, I may be turning this into an ItaSaku... I haven't decided yet.  
>Please let me know how many of you think it should be made ItaSaku, and how many think it should stay SasuSaku... Cuz I already have some sketchy outlining for both ways... But the story seems pretty ItaSaku as it stands right now... So please review, and tell me your thoughts.<p> 


	7. The Mission Cont

_**The Mission Cont.**_

A/N: OMG TWO CHAPTERS AT ONCE! It's like BAM! Where the hell did all this come from?!

Anyway, enjoy...

_Disclaimer"_ I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, or any character from either. Thank you.

Normal P.O.V.

Sakura(Kirai), Sasuke (Uso), and Sai (Shi) walked to the bar, where Sai smiled like a mad man at a couple of guys, and they moved so Sakura could sit on one of the bar stools they had been using. It was the best seat after all. Directly on the corned between the dance floor and the bar. And Sakura liked that seat. 'Uso' took his place directly behind her right shoulder and kept an eye on the activity. As 'Shi' stood propped up against the the bar smiling creepy like, and also on the look out. The bar tender came over to the corner, and put a drink in front of Sakura. "Kuro-Hime-sama, your favorite. It certainly has been a long time, you have another new guard I see." he said in greeting as he picked up a random glass, and started drying it. "Yes Jerry it has been awhile. This is Uso, he's filling in until Himitsu gets back. And how is your family in America?" Sakura continued the conversation. The bar tender put away the glass he'd finished shining, and picked up another one. "Nice to meet you Uso." Sasuke nodded. "And my family is well, Arigato Hime-sama." Jerry replied. Sakura scanned the club, and when her eyes landed on Hiro. "Jerry, who is he?" She asked nodding towards the gang member as unsubtly as a civilian only could. Jerry glanced at the man with numerous bodyguards, then looked back to Sakura. "He's in charge of the gang members around here Hime-sama, not a good guy. Similarly to you, he has hired Ninja as his security, though his bodyguards are illegals. Your uncle wouldn't want you to be connected to a man like that." Jerry whispered concern for Kirai filling his voice. "Oh Jerry you worry too much. It's not as though I intend to Marry the loser." Sakura laughed. Jerry shook his head, then went to wait on some customers.

Sakura in order to keep up her clubbing rich bitch image, eventually took Sai to dance because her bodyguards were the only safe people in the joint, and Uso wasn't supposed to do anything save for watch silently, and maybe intimidate if need be. After several dances Sakura and Sai returned to the bar, and Sakura had another drink. Sasuke knew she wasn't drinking alcohol, but she was acting like she was. The bar tender would bring her an alcoholic beverage, she would subtly pour it into the plant nearby, and Sasuke would invisibly pour water into the glass, which Sakura would then drink.

After about an hour, and Sakura was now 'too tipsy to stay standing', she sat back down on her bar stool. It was then that Hiro came strolling over, ordering his security to remain at the table. Once he was close enough to hear over the music Sasuke moved to stand in front of him, blocking him from getting any closer to Sakura. Sai then came up beside Hiro Taiki and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Can we help you sir? Our mistress is currently enjoying her Sake, and I would be more than happy to take care of any correspondence you may want with her." Sai saw four of Hiro's Guards start to move, but he waved them down again. "I would merely like a word with the Lady. My waitress tells me you are the adopted niece of the owner, so I thought I would introduce myself. My name is Hiro, Hiro Taiki, you may call me Taiki if you like Kuro Kirai-san." He explained. "You must be the gang banger that's been causing Oji trouble. Well if you mean to threaten his business in order for me to engage in any sort of arrangement, or acquaintance with you. Well then I'm currently at liberty to inform you that I don't give a shit. Now I would like to enjoy my alcohol if you don't mind sir." Sakura responded in the exact prissy voice Sasuke used to hear from Karin every single day. And the sound was enough to make him mentally cringe. _'I so need therapy after this!'_ He thought to himself.

Meanwhile Hiro only smirked. "I assure you that was not my intention at all.. I can see you are here for a good time, and I would like to offer you exactly that." he stated cockily. Sakura inclined her head towards the man as a sign she was listening. "I saw you dancing with your shinobi before, and thought maybe you would like a little bit more, entertainment wise. No offense creepy." He said to Sai.

"His name is Shi, the quiet one is Uso. And I have one more tending to an errand currently. He'll be along soon." Sakura said as introduction. "Have a seat Taiki-san. Uso, you may let him through." she ordered. Sasuke did as told, and relocated back to Sakura's side. "Go on.." Sakura said after Hiro had seated himself, "I'm a fun loving man, and I know a good time better than most... What kind of fun are you looking for?" He asked suggestively. Sakura eyed him as if considering. "For starters you can dance with me." She responded smirking, still using the priss voice. "Uso, Shi, you two stay here, and tell Jerry I want another round when I'm done dancing." Sakura ordered. Sasuke merely nodded, and let Sai answer with a simple, "Hai, Hime-sama."

Now Sasuke was a damn good actor... because not only had he watched Sakura hug his brother, sleep in his Brother's lap, and grind on his cousin... But now he was put through the torture of watching her dance _very_ closely with the enemy. Sasuke had officially decided that his life sucked.

"Sasuke.. you need to relax a little more. Your part is to be the cool collected one. You look like a jealous boyfriend." Sai whispered into his ear. Sasuke nodded at him and calmed his features, never taking his eyes off Sakura.

Eventually the two came back over to the bar. And Sakura, for once, drank the alcohol in her glass. "Thank you for the dance. But I'm going to turn in for the night." She said to Hiro.

"You are very welcome Kirai-chan. If you get bored at all. I'm on the top floor." He said to her suggestively. "Oh so you are the one who stole my room. Its fine, I don't really care for large rooms anyway." She joked back then snapped her fingers at her guards and started walking away. "Goodnight, Taiki-san." she threw over her shoulder.

"Goodnight, Kirai-chan." He said back, then walked to his table. At the door they were stopped once again by the doorman. "Kirai-sama, I have a message from Sukagi-sama." He said, looking like a scared kitten in comparison to there earlier meeting. "Let me hear it." Sakura ordered.

"Sukagi-sama expresses his extreme concern and asks that you not further involve yourself with Hiro-sama." The doorman reported.

"Tell Oji, that I'm not marrying the guy, I'm only having a little fun. And that his concern is appreciated." She spat back, then pushed by the doorman. Sasuke and Sai followed, and they went straight to the four bed hotel suite reserved for them.

"EW EW EW EEWWW EEEEWWWW! THAT PIECE OF SHIT GOT HIS NASTY SYLIVA ALL OVER MY NECK GROSS! UGH! SOMBODY HAND ME ANOTHER BAR OF SOAP PLEASE!" Sai and Sasuke heard Sakura yelling from the bathroom. "You do it Sasuke. This is the only time you will ever hear her say please." Sai teased his cousin. Sasuke gulped, and tentatively walked into the bathroom, grabbed a bar of soap from one of the drawers under the sink, and set it in Sakura's outstretched hand. The only visible part of her from behind the thick shower curtain.

"Thanks Sasuke, now get out." She demanded, the bar of soap probably half gone by then.

When Sasuke made it back into the suite, he found a very ticked looking Itachi, and a very happy looking Sai. "Otouto..." he said in a deadly tone, and Sasuke saw his life flash before his eyes. "H-hai Aniki?" Sasuke said, taking a step back. "Your imbecile cousin next to me refuses to explain to me why Sakura's honing bracelet alerted me. Would you be so kind as to explain the reason she is currently irrevocably irritated, has consumed alcohol, and is using the hotel's entire stock of soap?" Sasuke thanked whoever up there still loved him that he wasn't the cause for Itachi's wrath, and opened his mouth to explain what had taken place. By time he'd finished the entire account of the day's mission, Sakura had finished her shower. However she still hadn't left the bathroom.

Itachi, having calmed down, walked to the door and knocked twice. "Sakura, dearest it's Itachi." He said in a soothing voice, similar to the one their mother used to use on them. There was no reply from the bathroom. "Sakura, I am going to come in now." Itachi said still soothingly, and walked into the bathroom. "I have six hundred yen says he comes out without a scratch." Sai challenged Sasuke, he smirked. "And I say he comes out at the very least bruised."

Now we all know Sasuke isn't stupid, however this one time he failed to take into consideration that Sai had been on these types of missions with Sakura and Itachi before, and that Sai knew Sakura a lot better than he did. "Deal." Sai said smiling like a maniac, and making Sasuke uneasy about what he'd just agreed to.

No small amount of time later Itachi emerged from the bathroom carrying a sleeping Sakura. While Itachi was focused on getting her into the bed her hair fell away from her neck, revealing a rather obvious hickey. Once Sakura was tucked in, and Itachi had backed away from her, an aura of certain death descended upon the room. "Uhhhhhh... Itachi-nii... Sakura will heal it after the mission... and..."

"I'm going out for a bit." Itachi said calmly heading for the door. Sasuke and Sai tackled him to the ground. "Aniki, He's going to die anyway! Just wait until we finish the mission." Sasuke said almost pleadingly to his brother. "He dies tonight." Itachi hissed whilst still being held back by the two younger shinobi. "Itachi-nii... I would like for you to consider how Sakura would feel if an incomplete mission, of which she was the captain, would look on her recent record when she takes the Anbu exam in a few months." Sai suggested then stood as Itachi had calmly thrown the two off of him before, and stood smoothly, whilst fixing his hair Sai had been holding him down by a moment ago.

Itachi then paused before the door. "Sai, you may have failed to notice, a very large _mark_ on Sakura's neck... in a very _obvious_ position." Itachi hissed once more.

"Itachi I realize Sakura's distress at such a mark. But you must stay calm for the good of the mission, and her reputation." Sai tried again

"I am calm.. Do I not appear to be calm?" Itachi countered.

"Aniki... Anyone that doesn't know you well would believe that... But we are your family, and we know better. Besides, what would happen if Sakura woke up while you were gone, and we had to tell her that we failed part of the mission?" Sasuke said logically.

"She would no doubt be swept into an unimaginable rage, and put an end to the Uchiha clan for our... what was that term she used on the last mission Sai?"

"Uchiha are all prideful, sadistic, manipulative, pigheaded assassins, which lose brain function when angered." he supplied,

"Thank you Sai." Itachi said, finally calmed down enough to walk back over to the twin bed next to Sakura's where he then sat and watched her sleep, obviously thinking of very sadistic ways to murder Hiro Taiki.

"Sai... I have never been more thankful Itachi is my brother, and not my enemy." Sasuke whispered to his cousin as he passed him the six hundred yen he lost on the bet.

"Hai, hai." Sai replied with a smile.

"So why was Sakura so traumatized by a hickey?" Sasuke asked.

"We don't know. All we know is that it has something to do with a rogue that broke into Orochimaru-sama's while he and Kabuto were away. Sakura was home alone... and all we heard is that Orochimaru-sama returned home ahead of Kabuto, and well.. All_**I**_ really know is that the rogue wasn't identifiable after that. Sakura, when she recovered, had to flip through the bingo books and point out which shinobi it was." Sai's face when he related this story to Sasuke, for the first time to Sasuke's knowledge, looked freaked out. So Sasuke refrained from asking anymore questions. "Aside from what I told you, I know that Sakura is disgusted by the idea of having such marks. She said to me once that they are open invitation to society to label a girl 'slut', and 'whore', and such." he explained to Sasuke, whom nodded.

When Sakura awoke the next day Itachi was no longer there. Sasuke was playing darts across the room, and Sai was occupying the bathroom. She got up after Sasuke threw his last dart, and proceeded to remove them all. "Ohayo Sakura." Sasuke greeted somewhat awkwardly. "Ohayo.." She replied, making sure not to let her hair fall behind her shoulder. "Sai just walked in there... he likes to take his sweet time, would you like to play?" Sasuke spit out indicating the darts in her hands. She handed him the ones in her right, and took stance. "Where is Itachi?" She asked, hitting the bulls eye. "He left at dawn, he said to tell you he went to gather further information as ordered. And also that what he's gathered already is in the scroll. I asked him where the scroll was, but he just smirked and disappeared like an asshole." At the end of relating this to Sakura Sasuke was reminded of how irritated he had been with Itachi. Sakura sighed. "I know what he's talking about, that's why he was being annoying." Sakura explained as she threw her last dart. Sasuke threw his, then went to retrieve all the darts from the center of the board. "So out of curiosity, where is this scroll?" He asked walking back over to her. She said nothing, but proceeded to snap her fingers, and a scroll came flying out of nowhere into her hand.

"I never get tired of that." Sai said coming out of the bathroom. "So what's it say?" Sai asked,

"That is on a need to know basis, and you don't need to know. Now then. The real scroll is in Sai's pack. Hand it over." Sakura demanded. Sai tossed her the scroll after rummaging in his pack for a moment, and Sakura read it. "Sai what time is it?" She asked continuing to read. "Half past eight." he replied. "SHIT!" Sakura screamed running into the bathroom scroll in one hand, her pack in the other. "Guys get ready! We have ten minutes until the target leaves the lobby after breakfast and coffee!" She yelled through the door. "Ready? We're already there..." Sasuke mumbled.

"She means for us to get her civilian things ready. Such as calling for transportation, if there is any still available this late in the morning. Otherwise we are walking." Sai explained he then left in order to arrange transportation and what not.

Sakura was done changing five minutes later, she exited the bathroom in a very short black sundress, with a matching sun hat.

Then she picked out a pair of black pumps, and a hand bag then snapped her fingers signaling Sasuke should follow her.

They met Sai in the lobby, "Shi, did you manage to get anything?" She asked, Sai's smile faltered slightly. "My apologize Kirai-sama, but nothing is available." He said with a bow. It was about that time, whilst Sasuke was looking around the room, that he noticed the location they chose to carry on their conversation was close enough to Hiro Taiki's dinning table for he, and his security to hear them.

Sakura then pulled some paper and a pen from her hand bag, and began scribbling a note, before she messed up, and started another one. The first had been meant for Sasuke, she told him to eaves drop on Hiro. The second was a message to Sukagi informing him that she would be spending the entire day shopping. Sakura moved to the nearby wall to lean against it while they waited on Sai. This actually was a subtle maneuver to get them close enough to Hiro's table that even a Genin could eaves drop. And the conversation went something like this.

"Boys I have a sudden erg to do a little shopping in town. I'll only need one body guard for this. So only the elder Mitoki goes with me. The rest of you wait in the room." Hiro ordered, The Mitoki brother answered in the affirmative, and the rest departed for the penthouse suite.

Sai returned shortly thereafter and the three of them departed, Hiro following not two minutes later.

"So is the plan for him to stalk you all day? And we're supposed to not notice?" Sasuke asked a little while later. "The plan is for him to stalk me all day, I don't notice, you two do. And also for him to hear the rumor that Itachi has spread for me,." Sakura explained. And Sasuke kept his eyes pealed for potential threats, whilst occasionally checking on Hiro and his body guard.

Several hours later in a clothing store, Sai whispered to Sasuke some random things, and inclined his head towards their followers. As instructed by Sai, Sasuke nodded and subtly glanced in their direction, something the ninja might have caught onto but that Hiro would not unless told directly. Sai then made an impression of telling Sakura through the changing room door. "What are your orders Kirai-sama?" He asked gleefully, "Take care of it would you Shi dear?" Sakura asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Hiro Taiki and his body guard were watching Kirai and her two shinobi guards from just outside the woman's clothing boutique, when suddenly two giant black and white beasts appeared and pinned down the guard Mitoki. Hiro began to turn and run but found himself faced with a short sword at his throat, and Shi's unnerving smile before his eyes. "My mistress asks why you have been stalking her for the entirety of the day. Surly you have more important things to tend to." Shi said creepily. Hiro was on the verge of sweating bullets. "I haven't a clue what you're talking about. I happened to be shopping today, and decided to stop and take a quick smoke break." he rattled out in fear.

"I'm sure if that were the case you would not have been watching her from this window for two hours." Shi insisted. About that moment two things happened at the same time. Mitoki had broken free of the two beasts Shi had created, and attacked him, while at the same time Kirai came running out of the clothing store, bags in hand, yelling like a pissed off banshee. "Shi stand down! What the hell is wrong with you! I told you to ask why he was following me everywhere! Not destroy half a city block and make death threats! I swear if I could find a replacement for you, then you would be fired damnit!" She finished by smacking him across the face. Shi dropped to one knee, and bowed respectively. "My sincerest apologize Mistress Kirai, I got carried away. I assure you it will not happen again." Shi said, sounding like a kicked puppy instead of a frightening body guard for once.

"See that it doesn't! I am so sorry for any problem he caused."

Hiro Taiki ended up walking back to the hotel with them, Sakura had long since handed her bags off to Sai/Shi (A/N: What the hell ever! I'll just keep switching back and forth as I see fit. Try and keep up please. Sorry. It is rather frustrating trying to deviate while maintaining Normal P.O.V... carry on.).

The whole walk back Taiki and Kirai were flirting like there was no tomorrow. "Kirai, if you don't mind my asking.. there is this rumor in town, and I was wondering if it were really tr.."

"No! It's a lie!" came the sudden, and unexpected outburst of Kirai. "Uh... Sorry, but things do get a bit frustrating when you are the center of gossip." Hiro bought her entire lie. Even though to any Ninja it was obvious that she was lying. "Well it is an awful rumor. To say that every man you are with dies horribly. Why would people around here start such a rumor?" He asked curiously. "Most likely because my last boyfriend that I brought here. He pissed of some really menacing people. The next morning he left me without a word. I was devastated and hurt and said to everyone that inquired about it that he could just drop dead. Well it turns out the people he pissed off put a bounty on his head, he left me to keep me safe, and his body was recovered from a bog some few weeks later. People talk I guess. It makes their boring little lives I bit more interesting to them. I really don't like to talk about it, why am I telling you all this?" She explained, and finished looking entirely innocent and slightly flustered.

Hiro's reaction was to laugh a little, and then pulled her real close to him. But before he could hug her Uso had him in a head lock. "THE HELL!" His guard yelled, springing into action, Shi detained him. "OMYGOD GUYS! WITHDRAW DAMNIT!" They each released they're holds upon the two men, and took up their places behind Sakura. "I am _So_ Sorry Taiki-kun, Uso immediately responds to sudden movements. And, well... Shi has an over enthusiastic talent for getting into fights." She explained looking the perfect picture of angry overprotected teenager.

"Its quite alright Kirai-hime, I would be worried if they weren't fast to react. But I think I know how you can make it up to me.." He was using one of the oldest tricks in the book, and Sakura knew she was supposed to fall for it. She'd played hard to get until now. "How?" She asked with an innocent smile. "You could join me at the club tonight. On a date.." He suggested smirking. She leaned in real close to his face, another centimeter and she may have kissed him. Then all at once she was pulled away as a third bodyguard appeared out of no where. "Himitsu! You're back!" She said shocked. "Er... this is my other guard. The one I mentioned last night. The one that _wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow!_" she ground out the last part as though she were angry at her OTHER guard for interrupting. "And about that date Taiki-kun... don't hold your breath." she giggled and winked as she started to walk away down the hall to the elevator.

"Mitoki... I think I'm in love..." Hiro Taiki said to his bodyguard. "Sure." the mostly silent man replied.

~In their suite~

"Itachi! I wasn't actually going to kiss the creep. You didn't have to but in!" Sakura ranted as she threw random articles of skimpy clothing trying to find Kami only knew what... But Sasuke could imagine.

"My actions were caused by a Jealous rage inducing an adrenaline rush and resulted in the uncontrollable muscle spasms which lead to my "Butting in."." Itachi explained, an amused smirk playing at the corner of his lips. "Don't give me that load of bullshit Uchiha! I know where you live!" She threatened. Meanwhile Sasuke and Sai were trying to withhold their snickers so Sakura wouldn't turn on them while she was still angry. "Oh Sasuke." she said, seemingly at random. He flinched, but answered anyway. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Good job by the way. You at least played your part right. Sai you pissed me off more than needed, but did your job right anyway. Good job. _Itachi!_ On the other hand." while Sakura got up in Itachi's face and started ranting at him again. Sasuke was internally geeking out. _**"DUDE! She praised us! We did good yeah?" **__"We did very good apparently. __**"BAM! I got mad skillz man! Always knew I did! Booyeah!"**_

Sasuke then tuned out his inner. In order to watch Sakura chew out his brother. Cuz really, when was he going to have another opportunity like this?!

"I mean damnit Itachi! Why do you always deviate from the plan! This is just like the time at the circus 8 months ago! You always need to fucking improvise to suit your mood! They've seen you now, you can't go and gather anymore Intel now! Now you have to stay with me! Kami Itachi, what am I going to do with you?!"

"Dance with me." he responded cooly. Sakura had been flailing her arms while yelling at him. As her rant came to an end he grabbed her hand and spun her away from him, then jerked her back really quick so that she crashed into him, and he wrapped an arm around her waist. For the first time since he'd met her, Sasuke saw Sakura blush. Albeit slightly. "Itachi! Your family is watching!" she argued half halfheartedly. "Boys turn around will you? And turn on the radio." Itachi ordered, still smirking like the devil. Sai moved to turn on the radio, and Sakura made a sound of annoyance. "Guys, we need do get down to the club now. I'm calmed down now. Jeez." she said hurriedly. Sasuke looked at her to see that she was still slightly embarrassed. "We need to end the mission tonight Sakura." Itachi reminded her. Which was logical, Sasuke realized. Itachi had been gathering Intel. It was only a matter of time before someone in Hiro's guard got word of him. So it seemed the only course of action would be to complete the mission early. "Yes I realized that. And whose fault is it?" She asked heatedly as she took to the bathroom to change.

"Hello boys, I have an invitation." Sakura said as three or four of Hiro's guards blocked her way from his box in the club. "Let her through." Hiro called from his seat. The guards moved to let her through, but blocked her guards. She was at a stand still. She couldn't just walk in without a guard, that would make her look too easy. However on the other hand Itachi had just pissed her off, and she was feeling adventurous. She quickly came to a conclusion. "May I have Uso come in with me please?" She asked Taiki innocently. He nodded, meanwhile Itachi/Himitsu just looked at her perfectly calm on the outside, but Sai could see the turmoil going on inside his eyes. Itachi eventually came to the conclusion that this was her way of punishing him, and also showing Sasuke that he passed... maybe. So the two remaining guards took to staring contests with the four guards in front of them.

"I'm so glad you decided to join me Kirai." Taiki said as he wrapped an arm around her waist where she sat beside him. "Well Himitsu _Did_ interrupt us earlier." She flirted. Taiki let his eyes drift over her body. She went with an electric blue, what I suppose is a dress.. it didn't cover much... or really anything it was skin tight.

Sasuke noticed Hiro try to pull her closer, so she was almost in his lap. And Sasuke's hand just itched to tear the two apart. He glanced at Itachi, and saw fire in his eyes. Well at least the killing intent rolling off his brother wasn't directed at him.

"Nah uh Taiki-kun. I want to dance. I have no intention of sitting in your box all night." she winked at him, still flirting. The lust in his eyes was obvious, and making Sasuke sick that there were actually such men that couldn't _begin_ to hide those kinds of feelings.

The two left the box to dance. At least, Sasuke _Thought_ they were dancing... it was more like something you would see at a college party mixed with some animal planet... it was...odd to say the least.

Hours later Hiro was drunk, and Sakura was acting, pretty damn well I may add, wasted.

"I'm going for some air, then headed upstairs." she announced. She leaned into Hiro and whispered something in his ear. Then the four of them left.

The plan was going perfectly. Around midnight Sakura stumbled off towards the woods. Her guards 'unaware' and believing she was in the ladies room attached to the lobby. Her job, to wait by the oak tree directly west of the hotel, but about two meters away. She waited two and a half hours and then heard her signal. She stomped up to the elevator. Her Guards realizing she was _Not_ in the ladies room upon watching her rage filled form enter the elevator, and Himitsu was able to enter right before the doors closed. The other two had to take the other elevator to their room.

Kirai took the elevator, to the penthouse. And banged on the door. "Taiki you asshole! I can't believe you stood me up! What the hell! I thought you wanted me!" she yelled, obviously 'drunk' at the door. It was opened by his bodyguard. "Can I help you Kirai-san?" he asked. "I know you! You're that guard. Mitaka."

"Mitoki." He corrected calmly. "What the hell ever! Where is Taiki! I'm going to kick his ass!" the guard gave her an odd look. "We were under the impression he had gone to meet with you. He left over two hours ago." Mitoki explained.

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed, suddenly going pail and dropping to her knees. She began to mumble. Meanwhile Mitoki got his sister, and their shinobi together to look for him. As they walked passed her she suddenly came to her senses. "Wait please!" She said as tears fell, and she grabbed the sleeve of the Mitoki sister. "Let Himitsu help. He's good at tracking. Please." She begged the woman, she gave Kirai a look of pity, and then looked to Itachi. "Take your Mistress to her bed, then meet us at the door." She told him, then went to explain to her brother.

The following morning The Mitoki sister came to tell Kirai that Hiro Taiki had been found at the bottom of the hill not far from where they intended to meet. He had apparently tripped in his drunken stupor, and broken his neck when he hit a rock at the bottom of the steep hill. Kirai cried 'all morning', then decided to leave town that afternoon, and go back home.

Later that night as they were still traveling back towards Konoha. Sasuke decided to pull forth the courage and ask Sakura. "Have you ever considered a carrier as an Actress?" she stopped walking and looked at him. Then to his surprise burst out laughing. "Oh Kami, you must be Itachi's brother!" she exclaimed, as she wiped a stray tear away from her eye from laughing too hard. And she began walking again. Sasuke looked to Itachi in confusion. His brother smirked and walked by him, poking his forehead as he went. "I asked her the very same question after our first mission together." He explained whilst still walking away from his brother. Sasuke shrugged and quickly caught up to them.

_**TBC**_

A/N: Okay... so I know how _**I**_ want this to go. But I have promised SasuSaku... and if anyone reviews and actually tells me how they feel about it, then I'll change it to ItaSaku depending.

Also... if anyone.. _**ANYONE!**_ Has read a KakashiXSakura story which has it's first chapter based off of LeeAnn Womack's song '_The Fool'_ Please tell me where I can find it, or send it to me in a link. I read it awhile ago... Like before I realized I could Favorite a story on my account, Awhile ago. And I have been searching the internet for weeks trying to find it, and it has driven me near insanity. I don't know if it was just a really long one shot, or if it actually had chapters. But if you know of anything you think is it. Please let me know how I can find it. I don't actually know the title either... but I really want to read this story again. Thanks for your help and support everyone!

Gintsuki out!


End file.
